Ginny's Story
by Bauhinia
Summary: While Harry, Ron and Hermione out searching for horcruxes, Ginny is faced with a whole set of horrible ordeals as well. She has to deal with torturous Death Eater teachers, living in fear that everyone she loves could be killed so easily, and keeping DA.


Ginny's Story – set during Harry's search for horcruxes (1998). While Harry is off searching for horcruxes, Ginny has to deal with her own sets of sufferings too.

While Harry, Ron and Hermione out searching for horcruxes, Ginny is faced with a whole set of horrible ordeals as well. She has to deal with torturous Death Eater teachers, living in fear that everyone she loves could be killed so easily, and keeping DA running, giving everyone hope to keep fighting against the Dark Arts.

**Chapter 1 Left Behind**

I watched as Mum fussed around Ron, Fred and George as they prepared to leave, feeling angry. I crossed my arms sulkily.

"Please can I go, Mum?" I begged for the millionth time. I felt like I was ten years old again, watching my brothers go to Hogwarts and being left behind.

"No, Ginny," Mum snapped, turning her back on my pouting face.

I sighed. It had always been like this; I was always too young to be included. It didn't help that I was a girl, either. All my brothers seemed to use this against me when they didn't want me to join in. Life was so unfair sometimes.

I went into my room and slammed the door shut. I pulled out an extendable ear Fred and George gave me and slid it under the door slightly.

"… We get him and then get out of there," I heard Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody say gruffly. "Everyone got it?" There was a chorus of agreeing mumbles.

_Him._

I wasn't even allowed to go help save my boyfriend… well ex-boyfriend. They guy whom I loved, at least. Harry had my heart since I first laid eyes on him and would have it for as long as I lived. I sounded like a lovesick teenager, I know. That usually wasn't me at all, but sometimes I couldn't help those thoughts.

"Ready to go?" Kingsley asked in his deep, slow voice. I was glad he was going with them. Mad Eye was better at protecting, but Kingsley was down to earth and would keep his head in a crisis. He was safe and stable, unlike Moody's constantly changing temperament.

I heard Mum tearfully saying goodbye to everyone and then no sound at all. I tugged the extendable ear in just in time before Mum came in. She sat down on the bed beside me.

"You could have at least said goodbye," she said to me weakly. I nodded.

"I know," I agreed quietly. What if anyone died? I regretted my selfish and sulky actions.

It was dangerous nowadays. You never knew whom you could trust, and there were only a select few that you could confide in. You couldn't afford to get into fights or useless squabbles with your friends or family because you never knew what might happen to them.

Mum sniffed and in the kitchen I heard pots and pans clanking away. Whenever Mum was upset, she would cook and clean to take her mind off things. I just stared at the walls, waiting for some news.

**Chapter 2 Holey**

I checked my watch. Shouldn't somebody be back yet? But there was no sign of anyone.

"Mum," I began worriedly. In my head I checked off who should have arrived already: Ron and Tonks, Dad and Fred. But both their portkeys arrived without them. Next was meant to be Harry and Hagrid.

"I know, I _know_, Ginny!" Mum interrupted. "Oh, look!" Mum pointed out the window where a glowing light appeared.

Mum and I ran outside, me shouting out to Harry when I saw him. Hagrid was still getting off his feet when Harry greeted us, only looking slightly ruffled. My heart filled with relief. All I wanted to do was to throw my arms around him and stay there forever, but I couldn't.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Mum cried hysterically.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry asked his face etched with worry.

"They were waiting for us," Harry said finally after a moment of scared silence. "The Death Eaters. They surrounded us the moment we took off. They knew it was tonight! I have no idea what happened to the others. Voldemort caught up with us…" I could hear Harry's voice pleading for us to forgive him. For some stupid reason he always thought everything was his fault when it wasn't. And this definitely was not his fault. Why couldn't he see we would all die for him if needs be?

Mum pulled him into a tight hug and then went to fetch some brandy for Hagrid, who was looking shaky and pale.

I stepped towards Harry, and seeing his unspoken plea, recited quickly, "Ron and Tonks should have gotten back first the Dad and Fred were supposed to come back second. The both missed their portkeys." I pointed to the grass where a rusty oilcan and ancient plimsoll laid. "George and Remus should be getting back any minute now."

And just as I said it, the wind began to swirl and George and Remus landed. Harry rushed forward and grabbed George's legs, helping Remus carry him to the living room.

I gasped when I saw their reason for doing this. George's face was covered in shockingly scarlet blood and his ear was missing, hacked off the side of his head. Mum began performing her healing magic immediately, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. The only thing that changed was the rushing blood halting.

I turned my head away, unable to watch, and saw Lupin roughly pointing his at Harry and poking it into his chest.

He spat out some harsh words and Harry replied hesitantly. Lupin, now sure it was the real Harry, pulled his wand away and collapsed in an armchair.

"Somebody's betrayed us," he choked. "How else could they have found us so easily?"

Harry nodded in agreement just when another portkey arrived. Hermione and Kingsley appeared in the garden, clutching a bent coat hanger. Hermione ran into Harry's arms and my heart roared with jealousy. But Hermione didn't love Harry that way, she loved Ron, I could tell. Though how anyone could be in love with that disgusting twerp was beyond me, I was still glad she and Harry shared no romantic feelings for each other.

I tried concentrating on the conversations going on, but found it difficult. My head was swirling with worry and information overload. Somebody betrayed us? How could it be? It wouldn't have been anyone in my family, I knew that for sure. Lupin, Kingsley and Remus were far too businesslike with the Order and our safety to betray us. The only one I could think of that might have spilled accidentally was Hagrid. Although he was the gentlest man, he could be tricked into saying things he didn't necessarily want or need to.

"Snape's work," Lupin said and I finally caught on what they were talking about. Snape had cut George's ear off. It was his entire fault. I hated that man with all my being for doing something like that to my brother.

I didn't want to listen anymore, so I went over to Mum and George. Mum starting barking instructions at me and I was happy to oblige. I hoped George would be all right.

I saw Dad and Fred arrive in the garden; their faces mad with worry. They both ran inside and rushed to George. Fred moaned and ran to his brother's side.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Fred asked in a hushed voice, kneeling beside his bedridden brother.

"Saintlike," George replied woozily, his eyes focussing on Fred's face so like his own.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred worried. He glanced at Mum and frowned in her direction, obviously wondering what was wrong with George.

George groaned. "Saintlike. You see… I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

"Pathetic. Pathetic!" Fred exclaimed, but everyone could see his relief. "With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you and you go for _holey_?"

George shrugged weakly and the whole room sighed in relief at his near normality.

Ron and Tonks arrived next. Ron looked disturbed but had a smug look in his eyes. That disappeared when he saw George lying on the couch, his face stained with blood.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed, rushing over. "What happened?"

"Snape," a chorus of voices answered. Ron visibly paled.

"Bill!" Mum shouted shrilly, running up and embracing her eldest son as he arrived. He had a grim look on his face.

"Mad-Eye's dead," he said gloomily. Phlegm – Fleur – had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

We all bowed our heads in honour of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. This war would be hard to win without him. Hell, it was hard enough trying to win it with him. My eyes pricked with tears and I felt the warmth down my face as they trickled out of my eyes. What was the world turning into?

**Chapter 3 His Birthday**

For the next few days, the despair of losing Mad-Eye hung over the house. We were all unusually subdued and the house was filled with hushed voices and a fair amount of tears, mainly shed by Mum and Fleur.

Mad-Eye's body hadn't been found, so we couldn't hold a funeral for him. In some ways it made the loss harder to deal with. Without a proper farewell, it didn't seem real. I know I wasn't the only one expecting to see him limping through the door with his crazy rolling eye that could find even a fingerprint smudge on a cluttered wall. He would be missed.

On Harry's seventeenth birthday, I woke Hermione up early by jumping on her bed and swishing the curtains open, allowing a stream of light into the room.

"Mm, what do you want, Ginny?" Hermione grumbled, still sleepy. I giggled at her ruffled hair and puffy, tired eyes.

"It's Harry's birthday!" I exclaimed as if that answered everything.

"Yes, I know that," Hermione said irritated, pulling the covers back over her head. "Is that why you woke me up?"

"Hermione," I whinged until she sat up completely, looking at me expectantly. That was when I launched into my question. "I haven't got him a present! What will I get him?"

"Nothing, Harry isn't a presents guy. He feels uncomfortable receiving them," Hermione answered. "But if you feel like you need to, give him something to remember you by; something sentimental."

My heart began beating quickly as I planned what I would give him to remember me.

"What are you planning, Hermione?" I asked. "What I mean is, where are you going instead of Hogwarts?"

"I can't tell you that," Hermione sighed, shutting her eyes and massaging her temples.

"But you want to! I can tell," I urged, bouncing on my heels.

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "Yes I do want to tell you, but Harry is adamant not to let anyone else know. Sorry, Ginny."

I sighed but dropped the subject. If Harry didn't want me to know then I wouldn't push it. I didn't want to put an even bigger strain on our relationship.

Hermione and I dressed quickly and went downstairs where voices were already coming. Everyone had a cheerful face on to make the day special for Harry. Harry really didn't know how much everyone cared for him and always would.

I smiled at Harry who was sitting amidst his presents and he blushed, looking away but smiling slightly. I smirked as soon as I saw his blush, and couldn't wipe it off my face for a good ten minutes.

Hermione tugged Ron out of the room and I noticed it was just Harry and I. I smiled at him again and walked into my room, hoping he'd realise to follow me. He did.

Harry's eyes curiously took in my small and cramped room and I suddenly felt a bit self conscious. This room was so… me.

"Happy seventeenth," I whispered after taking a big breath.

"Yeah… thanks," Harry replied, looking flustered. I studied his face. In his eyes I could still see the same look he used to give me the previous year. Hermione was right; he still hadn't gotten over me. Maybe he would appreciate my present after all.

"Nice view," Harry said, pointing out the small window. He was trying to make conversation, but it was useless making small talk so I ignored it.

"I couldn't think what to get you," I finally said. I was proud that my voice was steady, especially with all the nerves sprinting around my body.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Harry dismissed it with a wave of his hand. I ignored that as well. He wasn't making this easy for me.

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you." Suddenly my brilliant plan didn't seem so brilliant anymore, but I couldn't back down now. I stepped towards him.

"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some Veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing." Stupid Ginny, stupid! I chided myself. My palms were sweating but I kept my face straight.

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest," Harry said. Darn. Of course he didn't say anything mushy like in my dreams; this was _Harry_. Harry didn't do mushy, but I wished he could have said something more like 'you're the only girl for me, Gin. I wouldn't even consider anyone else'. But no, I couldn't expect something like that from Harry. No matter how much he loved someone, he wouldn't go completely romantic on them.

"There's the silver lining I was looking for," I said. And then I kissed him. Simple as that. The intensity of the kiss nearly made my knees buckle. It's funny how a kiss can make everything seem trivial. All my worries disappeared. It was just Harry and I; nobody could interrupt my blissful feeling. Until my stupid, nosy, bigheaded brother butted in.

Harry and I jumped apart. He was blushing furiously and looking ashamed, but I just glared at my brother with a death stare similar to Mum's.

"Oh," Ron said pointedly. "Sorry."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, out of breath, appearing at his shoulder. She sent me an apologetic look and I knew she had tried her best to keep him away from my room, but when Ron wanted something, there was no stopping him.

"Well happy birthday, anyway, Harry," I said in a small voice, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. I turned my back on Harry to hide my tears.

"I'll see you later," Harry said uncomfortably, following Ron and Hermione out of my room.

As soon as I was sure Harry wouldn't hear me, I flattened myself on my bed and started sobbing into my crimson pillow.

I knew Ron would be mad at Harry but Harry didn't deserve his anger; I did. Harry hadn't forced himself on me; it was the other way around. _You weren't forcing yourself on him_, a small voice argued in my head. _If he really didn't want to kiss you, he wouldn't have. He did kiss you back. _And with those reassuring thoughts in my head, I was able to pull myself together and join the others.

**Chapter 4 Extendable Eyes**

Everybody ignored my red eyes, although I saw Mum shooting me worried glances and reminders to stay happy for Harry's birthday. So that's what I did, or at least tried.

Charlie's arrival came as a relief and I don't think just for me. Tension was thick between Harry, Ron, Hermione and me; I think everyone noticed but didn't dare question it in fear of being at the end of a Weasley wrath.

I sat next to Charlie as Mum forced him into a seat and announced she was cutting it. Charlie gulped comically, making me laugh. Mum pointed her wand at his long and straggly red hair and it instantly was replaced with a shorter and neater cut.

"Mum!" Charlie exclaimed. He obviously hadn't been expecting her to actually do it. "I liked my hair!"

Mum frowned. "You will not have your hair that dreadful at your brother's wedding." Charlie scowled again and turned to me.

"So Gin," he began, blocking Mum out, but it turned out unnecessary as she left the room. "How're your big mean brothers treating you?"

I laughed. "_You're_ one of my brothers you know!" I reminded him slyly. Charlie shrugged.

"I'm not here enough to count."

"Well Ron's being a git, if _that_ counts," I told him grumpily. I saw out of the window Ron and Harry flying their brooms while Hermione decorated the yard. It was so typical of them, leaving the only girl to do all the hard work. I bet they didn't even realise it.

"Ron _is_ a git," Charlie said softly. "Just ignore him." I smiled gratefully.

Out of all my brothers, Charlie was the most supportive. I didn't remember Bill ever living with us at The Burrow since he was so much older than me. Fred and George always treated me as a fellow prankster, but weren't really interested in my wellbeing. Percy seemed ashamed by me; that I didn't take after him with the rule-abiding gene. Ron was probably the one who was most rash about whom I dated; not that it was any of his business. So out of all my brothers, Charlie was the one who treated me the best in my opinion.

"Come on Ginny, Charlie," Mum announced loudly, concentrating hard on the snitch cake she was levitating. "Outside, now."

Charlie and I went outside to where nearly everyone was already seated. We rushed to our seats and I latched onto the first conversation I noted in a hope to escape the urge to watch Harry. Unfortunately, this didn't work as well as I had hoped and my eyes were constantly scanning him. Charlie who noticed this, winked at me and I blushed, staring at my flowery plate.

Hagrid arrived in his 'best suit', which was actually a disgusting, hairy, brown _thing_ that wouldn't look out of place on a caveman. Hagrid's initial appearance was frightening, but anyone who knew him knew that he was the gentlest man in the world and would always nurse a soft spot for Harry after rescuing him from the Dursley's six years ago.

Hagrid's dustbin sized hand patted Harry on the back, making his chair sink a few inches into the ground. Harry beamed at his large friend.

"Seventeen, eh!" Hagrid boomed like a proud father. "Six years ter the day we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

Harry barked a laugh. "Vaguely," He responded, happily reminiscing. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

I snorted into the pumpkin juice I was drinking. Nobody ever told me that story!

"I forge' the details," Hagrid joined in laughing as did the people sitting in hearing distance.

Harry's eyes met mine and a smile lit up his face. I felt hope, but then he hurriedly let the smile drop off his face and struck up a conversation with Monsieur Delacour.

Mum arrived with the cake Charlie and I had seen her levitating previously. She had obviously not wanted to risk carrying it and destroying it because of the uneven ground.

Fred and George whistled as the cake landed on the table while Harry seemed delighted but embarrassed at the effort Mum put in to make the cake.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry complimented appreciatively.

Mum smiled fondly and said, "Oh it's nothing, dear." I knew Mum was disappointed that Harry and I broke up. What mother wouldn't be? Harry was the perfect gentleman, he was kind and thoughtful and already part of the family. But Mum didn't dare bring the subject up with me.

Just as Mum was about to slice the cake open with a large knife, a shimmer of a patronus appeared and Mum nearly dropped the knife in surprise.

"Minister for Magic coming with me," Dad's voice spoke out of the silver weasel, which evaporated as soon as the message had been said.

Tonks and Remus exchanged worried looks and hurried out of the house after apologising to Harry. Charlie told me Scrimgeour had it in for werewolves so it made sense for Remus to leave.

Dad and the Minister – who was limping, his hair a scraggly mess – came into the garden. The Minister looked troubled but that wasn't rare. Everybody was these days.

"Sorry to intrude," Scrimgeour growled. That was what his voice sounded like, a growl. He reminded me of a lion, especially with his mane of hair. "Especially as I can see I am gatecrashing a party." Scrimgeour's eyes briefly scanned the snitch cake and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mum flush. "Many happy returns," Scrimgeour added, nodding to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry replied coolly. I wondered what was up with them. I wouldn't be surprised in Harry just had a grudge over all Ministers after both Scrimgeour and Fudge had tried to use him.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour said to Harry." Also Mr Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" Ron interjected, surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you when we're somewhere more private. Is there such a place?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione led Scrimgeour into the sitting room and my curious instinct took over me.

I mumbled something about needing to go to the bathroom and rushed inside; fumbling with some extendable ears I kept in my pockets.

My bedroom door clicked quietly behind me and I held the extendable ears onto the small hole in the skirtings of my wall. It took a while for my buzzing mind to settle down enough for me to actually hear what they were saying. When I finally could concentrate, I was frustrated to hear that the sound was so muffled, I could barely hear anyway.

In my frustration, I threw the extendable ear against my wall, making it thud loudly. I held my breath, hoping no one heard. When I was sure that nobody did, I knelt down and slid through the crack another product Fred and George had been working on but wasn't complete. I had snuck it from their room, knowing it would come in handy. I didn't know what they planned to call it, but it seemed of a similar use as the extendable ears, so I called it an extendable eye. It did mainly the same thing, just with eyesight. Basically like a muggle binocular.

The extendable eye seemed to do the trick. I focussed in on Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. Ron was admiring a sliver devise, Hermione was lovingly stroking the pages of an old book and Harry was staring intently at the snitch in his hands.

Scrimgeour must have said something controversial, because Ron and Harry stiffened and Hermione's face flushed angrily, the frown I had become well acquainted with from her arguments with Ron appeared on her face. They seemed to be arguing with Scrimgeour.

"Ginny?" Two in synch voices said. I rolled over and to my horror, Fred and George stood in my doorway, frowning. I hoped they wouldn't be too angry about my eavesdropping but that seemed to be the least of their worries.

"What are you doing with our extendable eyes?" they both said, sounding appalled. I burst out laughing. Trust Fred and George to be worried not about their sister listening in on a possibly important meeting, but instead using their things. And to top things off, I had guessed the names right!

But in the back of my mind, there was that small and constant voice nagging me to find out what it was Scrimgeour gave Harry, Ron and Hermione and why.

**Chapter 5 The Wedding**

The curtains in my bedroom opening made a swishing sound, waking me up. I squinted at the person leaning over me, shaking my shoulders and I groaned. It was _Phlegm_.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" I complained after checking the time on my clock. It was only seven in the morning. I groaned and rolled back over, snuggling into my pillow again and getting comfortable, planning on at least an hour more sleep.

Fleur just beamed at me. "I am getting married today, izn't it wonderful?"

I rolled out of bed muttering sarcastically, "Just marvellous." Great. Today was the day Phlegm became my sister. Yippee! And to top it off, I got to spend the hours leading up to the wedding with Fleur and Gabrielle yabbering away to each other in French, my mother crying about her son getting married, and constant preening from basically every woman apart from Hermione. I couldn't wait…

"Ginny!" Mum's shrill cry woke me up completely. I bounded out of the room, happy for the excuse to leave Fleur.

To my absolute horror, I found Mum in her bedroom, kneeling by the bed and crying her eyes out. She was dabbing her red and puffy eyes with a threadbare handkerchief that looked ancient. I wrinkling my nose and cleared my throat.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mum wrapped her arms around me and I patted her back awkwardly. "I-it's so horrible! P-Percy hasn't responded to the invitation! He's not even c-coming to see his brother get m-married!"

I rolled my eyes. Why in the world would Mum be surprised or even sad about that? Good riddance, I say!

"Don't worry about it, Mum," I said reassuringly. "Percy's a git, he doesn't deserve such a great family." Mum forced a smile and placed her hand on my cheek.

"You're a good girl, Ginny," she said soppily. "I know I can always rely on you to not abandon us."

I shrugged. "What can I say," I joked. "I'm perfect." I danced out of the room, leaving Mum with a genuine smile on her face now.

"Ginevra!" somebody pulled me into another room while saying with a French accent. It was Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister who was a miniature version of her older sister, unfortunately for me. I had to spend _all_ day with them both.

"Ouch. Get off me," I snapped at her. Gabrielle didn't look the least bit offended. We greatly disliked each other because we both nursed a crush (well more for me) for Harry, although I knew Harry would never go for Gabrielle. The thought made me smile smugly. "What do you want?"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at me. "Fleur said we need to start getting ready. Although why she wanted to make you a bridesmaid, I do not know!" Gabrielle flounced out of the room to find Fleur, her golden hair flying out behind her like a waterfall. I made a face at her behind her back. I really didn't like that girl.

Fleur and Gabrielle entered the room before I even had a chance to sit down. As I had previously guessed, they were already conversing away in French. I cleared my throat so that Fleur would notice me there.

"Ah Ginny," Fleur smiled genuinely, kissing each of my cheeks lightly. I had to admit; she wasn't as bad as she used to be. She sort of proved herself worthy after Fenrir Greyback attacked Bill and she refused to leave him. It was mainly Gabrielle who I had a problem with, and with Fleur getting married, I could count that Gabrielle would be around tons. "Would you sit down? We need to begin on hair." Gabrielle squealed excitedly.

I sat down on a chair closest to the window and Fleur's experienced fingers shaped my hair into the desired hairstyle she picked out.

I tried to find Harry outside and sniggered when I did see him. He was disguised as a freckled, red haired muggle from the village. Finally he fit into the Weasley clan. His dress robes were a bit tighter than usual as the muggle was a bit rounder than Harry was, but Harry would look good as anyone. He just had a way about him that made him appealing.

Fred and George were standing near Harry, looking like they were arguing about something. Probably girls. A bandage was wrapped neatly around George's head but it still made me flinch to remember how much blood there was that night.

"Done!" Fleur announced. I quickly looked in the mirror and saw an extravagant bun on top of my head.

"Um, it looks great," I lied. To be truthful, it looked disgusting. A bit like a bird had laid a nest on my head.

Fleur shook her head. "Non, it doesn't. I think simple is more." I sighed in relief internally and Fleur began taking my hair down again. After the months of planning, I was surprised she hadn't already decided on a hairstyle.

Fleur finally settled on a hairstyle. It was down with the sides pulled back, making a bun at the back. Fleur slid a golden flower clip into my hair and clapped her hands.

"Voila!" she exclaimed and began work on Gabrielle.

I sat on the windowsill and saw Harry and Ron fooling around with each other. I wished I were down there with them, having fun instead of being 'made beautiful'.

"Fleur, this is my Aunt Muriel," Mum said, walking into the room with an old lady in tow. She was hunched over with her nose wrinkled in disgust. Or perhaps that was just the way she was permanently, since I had never seen another expression on her face. Aunt Muriel was my horrible great aunt who could never run out of things to complain about.

"It is lovely to meet you," Fleur said graciously, extending her hand politely.

Aunt Muriel just huffed and handed over a packet.

"It's the tiara," Aunt Muriel said unnecessarily as the packaging fell off, revealing a stunning tiara. "You have to give it back, I don't trust people with my tiara. Especially veelas like yourself."

Fleur and Gabriella looked abashed and I sniggered, but hid it with my hand. Mum led Aunt Muriel outside to get seated.

"Lovely aunt you have, Ginevra," Gabriella sarcastically sneered. "Just charmant." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and she turned her back on, staring enviously at Aunt Muriel's tiara.

"Ah, it's beautiful!" Fleur beamed. Even horrible Aunt Muriel couldn't put a damper on her day.

We each slipped into our dresses. Gabrielle's and mine were gorgeous; they were shimmering gold, which suited both my red hair and Gabrielle's blonde hair. Fleur had a simple dress, but it was beautifully elegant. The tiara went with it perfectly.

Mum bounced into the room, a smile from ear to ear. "We're ready for you!" she exclaimed.

Fleur and Gabrielle clapped their hands and hugged each other. I rolled my eyes and followed Mum.

"Be a bit happier, Ginny," Mum ordered. "Don't ruin your brother's wedding." I forced my lips to turn up into a smile and followed Fleur and Gabrielle down the stairs as Mum scuttled off to get seated.

The slow wedding march began and I followed Gabrielle down the aisle, clutching flowers to my chest. I smiled at the guests, but of course with Fleur and Gabrielle either side of me, most didn't even glance at me. I rolled my eyes at that thought and smiled again when I saw Harry staring. At least somebody could resist the charm of veelas.

Mum and Madame Delacour were crying silently into handkerchiefs in the front row while Monsier Delacour and Dad beamed proudly.

Fleur reached Bill and their hands entwined as they turned to the minister wizard.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" The voice droned on and I blocked it out. I caught Harry's eye and smiled, not caring anymore if Ron didn't approve. Harry's mouth didn't move, but his eyes danced, a dead giveaway of him being happy.

"Then I declare you bonded for life!" The room filled with applause and a shower of stars sprinkled onto Bill and Fleur's entwined hands.

The celebrations then began. Golden balloons were released and they floated up towards the sky. Bells tinkled and applause rung out. It really was a beautiful wedding.

A hoard of people rushed up to congratulate Bill and Fleur, but luckily for me, I was closest to them and got in before anyone else.

"Congrats bit brother!" I smiled, standing on my toes to hug him. He beamed and didn't let go of Fleur's hand. Oh how I wished somebody would look at me like that again.

"Would you dance with me?" I heard a voice ask as I walked away from the crowd. I turned around and saw Lee Jordan, Fred and George's old friend from Hogwarts.

"Um, well," I stuttered, quickly glancing behind me at Ron. He would kill whoever wanted to dance with me, being the overprotective big brother he is.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Fred and George asked me if I could dance with you."

I frowned but took his hand. He began spinning me around the dance floor and I laughed at his inexperience and clumsiness with dancing.

"Don't Fred and George think I can get boys on my own?" I muttered. It sort of made me feel bad thinking that my own brothers thought they needed to help me get a dance partner.

Lee barked a laugh. "The opposite, actually!" he smiled. "They wanted me to dance with you because they knew I wouldn't pull anything on you; you're like a sister to me. They wanted you dancing with someone they could trust." Lee shrugged and continued swaying from side to side.

"Oh, well that's all right then," I smiled. At least Fred and George thought I had a shot with other guys. But still, that was something Ron would have done. I didn't want my prankster brothers to turn into overprotective idiots like Ron.

Lee turned out to actually be nice company. He took my mind off Harry and could definitely crack a joke! By the time we stopped dancing, my stomach was aching from laughing so much.

I found Charlie sitting by himself and sipping firewhiskey, so I went to join him. I plopped in the chair beside him, slipping off my shoes and massaging my sore feet.

"Hey, sis," Charlie said happily. "Great wedding, eh?"

"It's fantastic," I agreed. Charlie smiled and we both fell into a comfortable silence.

I watched Bill and Fleur spinning around. Fleur looked radiant and Bill looked as if he had never even heard of Fenrir Greyback. At least those two got their happily ever after.

I just wished Harry and I had a shot at it.

**Chapter 6 Escaping the Disaster**

Everything was going smoothly. Nothing could ruin Bill and Fleur's special day until _it_ came.

The shining light of a lynx patronus appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Everybody paused and watched it, the French guests looking at it incredulously.

"The ministry has fallen," the lynx spoke in Kingsley's slow, deep voice. "Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

With those few sentences, all hell broke out. Women were screaming and clutching their partners close to them, while members of the Order of the Phoenix rushed around, placing protection charms around.

"Get out of here, Ginny!" Charlie shouted to me.

I frantically looked around, trying to find someone in my family or Harry. But I could see nothing but smoke. The Death Eaters much have arrived.

My heart beat quickly and I pushed my way through the crowd. I was on the outskirts of everyone and could see hundreds of people in cloaks and masks, waving their wands, trying to penetrate the protective spells. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips.

"Harry!" I screamed. I needed to find him. He was, after all, why the Death Eaters had come. They would do anything to get him and take him to Voldemort.

I searched everywhere for Harry, occasionally dodging spells from the Death Eaters. I saw lots of people had already disapparated, but since I was only sixteen, I had no idea how to do it. That and the fact I still underage.

"Ginny!" Dad's voice roared over the continuous screams and yelling of curses. I spun around and caught a glimpse of my father sprinted towards me, a look of fear upon his face. "We have to get our of here!"

"Where's everyone else?" I jumped away from Dad's hand. I knew if I took it, he would instantly apparate us both somewhere else. But I couldn't leave while Harry was still here.

"They all went to Shell Cottage," Dad said, grabbing my hand. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed myself to be apparated to Shell Cottage. All I could do was hope Harry was aright.

**Chapter 7 Confessions**

The cool sea breeze slapping my face brought me to reality.

I heard Mum's cry of relief as she ran to me, encircling me in a huge hug. "Oh, Ginny," Mum sobbed. "I was so worried." I hugged Mum back tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. And I was. It was my fault Mum was so worked up. If I had just stayed put and not tried to find Harry, I could have gotten to Shell Cottage faster and Mum wouldn't have been so worked up. Dad placed a hand on mum's back and mine, and gently pushed us inside.

"It isn't safe being out here, exposed," he said gently. Mum nodded and we all went inside.

Shell Cottage was a lovely, homey place. However, it wasn't very big and with all the people there – it seemed like half of the wedding went there – it was very crowded and noisy. I instantly got swept up in the crowd.

I felt arms slinging around my shoulders as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George surrounded me. Ron was obviously with Harry, wherever that was.

"Missed you, Gin!" Bill said.

Charlie laughed in relief and hugged me tightly. "We were so worried about you!"

"Yeah, true that," Fred and George said in synch. "And Mum wouldn't stop crying. Do you know how painful that is?" They both shuddered and I did too, remembering that morning when Mum was crying about Percy not being there.

As the sky darkened, the risk of being attacked by death eaters decreased, so people started apparating back to their respective homes.

Bill brought some blankets down the living room, which was where I was sleeping. But even as the house was prepared for night, I couldn't sleep. My mind was with Harry wherever he was. All I could agree was it was the best thing to do to go back to the Burrow tomorrow and check the damage. But I was frightened of what they would find there.

Morning arrived the same way it always did; the sunlight filling ever nook of the house and the birds chirping happily. The only difference was the feeling of tension in the house. Today we would find out if anyone… died at the wedding.

There was quiet chatter upstairs. It was probably the Order going through what to do in case of an emergency. I wondered if I was going to be allowed to go with them. Probably not, but I wanted to. I wanted to do as much as I was allowed to help the wizarding world. Unfortunately, there's not much a sixteen year old _can_ do.

"Well, Ginny," Dad said, coming down the stairs and placing a hand on my shoulder. "We're off. Tonks is staying with you."

"I don't need anyone to babysit me, Dad!" I sighed. Tonks's laugh echoed through the room. Today she was modelling a full, curly head of peppermint hair.

"I'm not babysitting you," Tonks snorted. "I want to stay. I _need_ a break and a girly day." I smiled at her. I was grateful for Tonks; that I didn't have to spend the day with someone uptight and stressed like Bill or Mum.

Everyone from the Order left, giving both Tonks and me tight hugs. Tonks could probably see my worry, so she took me outside.

"When Bill and Fleur first showed me this house, this was the part I loved the most," Tonks said dreamily, sitting down on a wooden seat. It was truly beautiful. The outside of Shall Cottage had a simple table and chairs, but the view was stunning. It looked out on the ocean, clear and calm.

"So now that I've got you alone," Tonks smirked. "What's up with you and Harry? And no lying!"

I felt my cheeks flush. "I'm completely in love with him," I sighed honestly. "But he doesn't love me. He never will."

"Nonsense!" Tonks exclaimed, making me jump. "How can you not see the longing looks he sends you? He loves you more than you know." I smiled, hoping what she said was true.

"I have a confession of my own, actually," Tonks said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I prompted.

Tonks paused dramatically before saying, "I'm pregnant!"

I squealed and hugged her. "Congratulations! You'll be a wonderful mother, and Remus will be a great father."

Tonks's face dropped. "I'm not so sure he wants to be a dad," she said quietly. "He was awfully quiet when I told him and then disappeared for hours. He only came back in the early hours of the morning, stinking like firewhiskey."

I clicked my tongue sympathetically. "He's probably just worried, you know."

"Worried how?" Tonks inquired. I could see some hope in her eyes.

"Well I overheard Bill and Fleur arguing once about starting a family," I began. "Fleur wanted to have lots of kids while Bill was more hesitant. He was worrying that they would turn out as part werewolf because of him. He said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he put his… curse on a child. I'd imagine Remus's thinking would be along those lines."

Tonks looked pensive. "I hope it's just that," she said finally. Her voice allowed happiness back into it.

Tonks and I talked for hours, expressing condolences for moody husbands and overprotective brothers. We laughed at small things and had a great time. I had almost forgotten about my fear for Harry when the others arrived back at the house. I kept my fingers crossed and hoped for the best news but expecting the worst.

**Chapter 8 Remus's News**

Tonks and I were both fidgety and uptight when the Order got back to Shell Cottage.

"So?" Tonks prompted. "Any news?"

Mum's face relaxing into a slight smile. "The Burrow is completely destroyed, but no signs of any deaths were obvious. We think everyone got away just in time."

Tonks and I sighed in relief. "That's brilliant!" I beamed.

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked suddenly, searching for her husband. I saw her hand make its way to her stomach. I placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Bill frowned. "Remus didn't come with us. I haven't seen him since last night."

Tonks's purple hair faded a bit. I could tell how nervous she was.

"I'm sure he's fine," I said gently. "He was probably just checking up on something."

A loud pop broke the silence.

"Remus!" Tonks shrieked, flinging herself into her husband's arms. He patted her back comfortingly as she sobbed. I could see everyone exchanging confused glances. Tonks wasn't one for being overemotional. I was the only one apart from Remus who knew it probably had something to do with her pregnancy.

Remus lifted his head. "I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione," he said loudly. "They're all fine and are doing really well on their own."

Mum's face broke into a grin. "Oh thank goodness," she breathed. Her and Dad exchanged a quick hug to express their relief in finding out their son was still alive.

Tonks moved back to my side, still clutching Remus's hand.

"I need to talk to you, Ginny," she whispered. She slipped out of Remus's grip and walked inside with me.

"Remus is lying," she said worriedly. "I can tell."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart beginning to race.

"He is lying," she repeated more slowly. "Harry isn't fine. At least he's struggling."

I shut my eyes and sank onto the floor. Tonks rushed over to me and placed an arm around my shaking body.

"Ginny, I'm sorry!" Tonks cried. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I just thought you ought to know the truth." I nodded.

"You're right, I did need to know. Thank you. I'm just so worried."

"If it makes you feel any better, Remus would never have lied if it were something major," Tonks whispered gently.

Remus walked into the kitchen. "Oh, sorry," he stuttered, backing away towards the door.

"Remus can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course," Remus responded. Tonks slipped quietly back outside.

"Where's Harry?" I asked bluntly. I needed to find him and see for myself that he was alive and healthy.

"I can't tell you," Remus replied, just as blunt. "Harry didn't want me to tell anyone."

I felt a pang of sadness. Harry didn't want to see me.

_Of course he doesn't want to see you, stupid, _the annoying voice in my head stated. _What are you to him? You're just his best friend's little sister, nothing more. _

I turned my head away from Remus before he could see my tears.

"Stay strong, Ginny," Remus whispered before leaving to find Tonks.

It was so, so hard to keep Remus's advice in mind. But I had to. These times were so tough. We had to keep trusting and believing in the people who we knew we could trust.

**Chapter 9 Back to Hogwarts**

Mum pushed my hair back from my face, waking me up.

"Get up, Gin," Mum said gently. "You're going back to Hogwarts today." Her eyes crinkled at the sides and I knew what she was thinking about. Everything about the magical world had changed dramatically, why should Hogwarts be any different? If I was honest with myself, I was terrified to see how it changed.

I swung my legs off my bed and changed into the clothes I had laid out on the floor. Tonks had helped me pack my trunk the night before and it was already downstairs.

Mum rushed me through breakfast and then forced me to hurriedly say goodbye to my family.

"See you, Ginny!" Bill said, pulling me into a hug with Fleur clinging on as well.

"I 'ope you 'ave a wonderful time at 'ogwarts!" Fleur smiled. I forced a smile back. She probably only wanted me out of the house so she could have Bill focusing on nobody but her.

Each family member hugged me tightly until it came to Mum.

"Oh Ginny," she said tearful, squeezing me hard. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Aren't you coming to King's Cross?" I asked. Usually Mum wasn't so emotional until we got to the station.

Mum shook her head sadly. "It would be safer if I didn't come. I have organised a group of Aurors to take you and make sure you're safe. I would be too much of a hassle to bring along." I hugged Mum again. These days nobody you knew was safe from death.

"Come on then," Tonks said, taking my hand. "Enough goodbyes. Time to go to Hogwarts!" She was putting on a bright voice for my sake and I appreciated it.

"I'm glad you're coming," I told Tonks as we exited the house. Five large Aurors flanked us, making me feel very protected.

"What are friends for, eh?" Tonks smiled, squeezing my hand.

We arrived at King's Cross Station in no time. The Aurors surrounding us moved quickly, making me move just as fast to keep up.

Tonks and I hurried through the wall quickly. Never had I been so keen on getting on the train and escaping all the tenseness and fear.

"Bye Ginny!" Tonks shouted as I rushed onto the train. I waved absently behind me and went to find a compartment.

"Ginny!" a familiar voice cried with relief. I spun around and ran to Neville, hugging him. "Luna's inside the compartment. Come on."

I followed Neville into the compartment and he locked it after me.

"Malfoy and his gang have been 'monitoring' the hallway," Luna said dazedly. "It's safer to stay away from them." I nodded in agreement.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

Neville shrugged. "Gran forbade me to even step outside. I've been trapped in our house all holidays." That answered why he was so pale.

"Father and I went on holidays after the wedding fiasco. We went looking for crumple horned snorkacks," Luna said.

"Any luck?" I inquired delicately with a small laugh. Luna and her crazy ideas…

"No, but Father thinks he may have found one," Luna answered, her voice sure of her father's word. "He says he'll have it by the next time I go home."

We exchanged more small talk like this, only distantly brushing the real issues. Until Neville brought it up.

"So what do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?" he asked.

"Terrible," I replied with a groan. "With You-Know-Who controlling everything, I wouldn't be surprised if there is going to be harsh punishments. Extremely harsh punishments."

"What about DA?" Luna piped up.

"Well I doubt Harry will be going to Hogwarts, so…" Neville said with a shrug as if that answered it.

"No, Luna has a point," I said slowly. "We need something to give the students hope and teach them. Even if Harry won't be here, _we_ can still continue it. And it doesn't have to be about learning, it can be more about support and having a group of friends you know you can trust."

Neville nodded. "Great idea. I think everybody will be needing a bit of hope in these dark times."

Somebody rapped their fist on the door. Luna got out of her seat and opened it, but was instantly knocked to the ground.

"Blood status?" a man with a rough voice asked, getting right to the point. He was wearing a dark cloak and a mask. I saw his left leave slip down and reveal the Dark Mark.

"Why does it matter?" I asked boldly despite my fear. Neville inconspicuously pinched my arm. I knew that was a warning.

"Full blood," Neville said to the Death Eater calmly. "We're all full bloods."

The Death Eater nodded and asked for our surnames. He frowned at all of them, but since we weren't 'mudbloods', he left us alone with no repercussions.

"You can't go mouthing off the Death Eaters, Ginny!" Neville raised his voice to me. "We have to stay safe and keep out heads down. Harry wouldn't want you getting in danger."

"You don't know anything about what Harry would want," I retorted coldly, staring out the window and ignoring Neville.

What did he know? How dare he tell me what to do!

_H__e's only doing it because you're his friend. Be nice and keep your friends close._

I sighed as the voice of reason spoke in my head. I smiled at Neville and he smiled back. Everything was forgiven.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station, all of the students rushed off and into the carriages. I noticed the usual bustle around Hogsmeade was gone. Everything was now silent and still. The only movements were rustles of closed curtains and leaves flying down the path in the wind.

Hogwarts seemed darker and more imposing than usual. Even the Whomping Willow's branches were still. No small animals peeked out of the forest and every noise echoed throughout the grounds.

"Kind of spooky, isn't it," Neville chuckled nervously. Luna and I nodded.

"That sums it up perfectly," I replied it a hushed voice.

As we entered the Great Hall, the first thing everyone seemed to notice was that it was soundless but the silence seemed to scream through every inch.

The students who had already entered the hall were sitting at their house tables, heads down and not even talking in whispers.

Hogwarts had become a prison. We were all trapped there with no way to escape.

Snape stood up at the front once the hall had filled. His chair scraped against the stone ground, making all the students cringe at the sudden noise.

"It is the start of a new year," Snape began, his voice flat and bored sounding. "And to begin announcements, I must start with announcing I will be taking the place as headmaster."

The hall surprisingly filled with sounds of protests from students sitting at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, while the Slytherin table smirked.

"Enough!" Snape shouting, raising his hand and making the candles floating midair shake and clatter to the ground. That shut everyone up. "Because of your… disobedience," he sneered. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses will be sent immediately to your dormitories with no dinner. Off you go."

"He can't do that!" Neville said, appalled.

"He's headmaster, Neville. He can do what he wants." I took Neville's arm and pulled him away from the hall, quicker to get away from Snape and the Slytherins the better.

Everyone was silent just as they had been in the hall at the beginning of the night. I could see various younger students with tears streaming down their faces and the older students with fear in their eyes.

I ran up to my dormitory and threw myself in my bed. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be back where I was safe and with the people I loved.

My thoughts drifted from my own wellbeing to Harry's. Wherever he was, I was sure he was copping the effects of this war worse than anyone. I wished I could take all of that away from him. I would do anything to take that pain and anguish away from him. But I knew I couldn't and it broke my heart.

**Chapter 10 Hearing About Harry**

The Great Hall the next morning was still encompassed in a stony silence, but as soon as the mail arrived, all that changed.

The first owl's cry echoed through the hall and swooped down to drop a packaged into the lap of a Ravenclaw student, seeming to break the ice. Chatter broke out and Snape's expression of power faded slightly. He really didn't control what any of us talked about no matter how much he wanted to.

An owl swooped down and dropped a Daily Prophet onto the table in front of me. I ripped off the covering and stared at the first page in horror.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were running from curses, stumbling on overlarge clothes. I recognised the fountain in the background as the one from the ministry of magic. What in the world were they doing there? I caught a glimpse of Umbridge standing in the corner of the picture, waving her wand arm around furiously and her face just as pink as the cardigan she wore.

"Yes!" Neville rejoiced, watching the owls overheard as they disappeared. "I didn't leave anything at home this time."

But just as the last of the owls left, another arrived, staggering midair because of the large package it was carrying. Despite my fear for Harry, I laughed slightly as Neville's face dropped.

"Talked too soon," he mumbled, his cheeks reddening. He stuffed the package into his bag and peered over my shoulder, gasping when he saw the front cover of the Daily Prophet. "What were they thinking?" Neville moaned.

I scanned the article, my whole body relaxing when I heard they escaped.

"Why would they go to the ministry of all places?" Neville wondered aloud.

"It would be because of something important," I replied confidently. "Harry isn't stupid. He wouldn't lead his friends into danger if there wasn't an important reason."

"Wish we could have gone with them," Neville stated dreamily. "Better than being at Hogwarts these days!"

I nodded. Oh Neville, you have no idea how much I wanted to be with them.

McGonagall tapped me on the shoulder and handed over my timetable.

"Keep strong, Weasley," she said with meaning. She gave me a rare smile and turned to Neville. At least she was on our side.

I read my timetable and groaned.

"Muggle Studies," Neville read. "Why on earth is that on my timetable? I never put that down as an elective!" I looked back down at mine and saw I too had Muggle Studies.

Luna wandered over to our table, as always looking as she had just stumbled upon it instead of deciding to come visit us.

"Hello you two," she smiled, sitting between us. Neville immediately thrust his timetable in front of her.

"Muggle Studies!" he exclaimed. Luna nodded, seeming to understand Neville's anger.

"I have it too," she said. "Apparently Alecto Carrow is taking it." Luna pointed at the head table to where a woman and man sat, talking to each other with frowns on their faces. The girl was short and had a sort of squished face while the man looked tall and skinny but with the same squished features. It was obvious they were siblings.

"They're Death Eaters," Neville whispered. "My gran told me about them."

"They were on the tower when Dumbledore died, too," I said, remembering what I had overheard Harry say to Ron and Hermione over the summer.

Neville Luna and I finished our breakfast and headed towards our respective common rooms but as soon as we left the Great Hall, I was knocked over by Draco Malfoy. The boy who hated Harry and Harry hated just as much. The boy I knew was a Death Eater.

Neville didn't realise that I wasn't still with them as he continued walking for a bit with Luna.

"Weasley," Malfoy said flatly with less than half the arrogance I was used to. He said it so quietly I didn't think Neville heard.

Malfoy's skin looked nearly grey and the dark marks under his eyes indicated that he, like me, had suffered from many sleepless nights.

Neville bumped Malfoy to side, taking my hand and pulling me back up. He pushed my back slightly, making me walk.

"Typical Malfoy," Neville muttered angrily. "He's never going to stop being a pain! Especially now You Know Who has taken over."

"Neville, I don't think he's as… bad as we've thought for all these years," I said, only daring to say it quietly.

Neville froze. "What do you mean?"

I started walking again, taking big strides. "He didn't knock me over on purpose, I walked into him. His arrogance was nearly completely gone. He didn't make any snide comments and he looked just about as stressed as anyone else here." I marked each thing off on my fingers.

"Ginny," Neville started slowly like he was talking to a young child. "This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. Maybe he's not as bad as we all thought, I don't know. But I'm not going to start trusting him especially with his parents being Death Eaters."

"I know, I know," I said quickly before he could get another word in. I was a bit embarrassed that Neville thought I would go off befriending Malfoy, particularly because he was Harry's enemy. But, I had to remind myself; nobody actually knew I still loved Harry. Everyone thought it had just been a fling but that was far from the truth –for me at least. "I would never trust him. I'm just saying I don't think we should take all our pain out on him."

Neville nodded and sped ahead while I lagged behind, watching all the portraits. Most had abandoned their canvasses, probably gone somewhere more cheery than Hogwarts. I wouldn't blame them.

**Chapter 11 Muggleborns**

Neville and I rushed to our first classes, me to Transfiguration and him to Potions. We didn't want to be late especially with Hogwarts in a state of terror. Who knew what the punishments were.

McGonagall was sitting at her desk in her animagus form when I arrived. She nodded to me as I sat down at an empty desk at the front. Luna soon joined me.

"I was so surprised," she stated dreamily, "when I found out we would be having classes with the Gryffindors instead of Hufflepuffs. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Not many people in Hufflepuff like me."

How anyone could dislike Luna was beyond me. She was never fazed by anything and always had an explanation to everything, no matter how wacky it was.

"Professor McGonagall's looking older that usual," Luna examined, nodded to our professor.

I looked at McGonagall – really looked this time – and noticed the same thing. Her fur (she was still in her animagus form) was nearly all grey, the dark rims to show her glasses faded. If you didn't know what you were looking for, you never would be able to see them. McGonagall's body seemed to be hunched over a bit and it scared me to compare this to the brisk and proper lady who taught me last year.

McGonagall stood up, turning back to her human self and just as she opened her mouth to begin the lesson, Snape walked in with a purposeful stride.

"Line up," he ordered to us. There was a flurry of movement as everyone did as they were told.

"Professor Snape," McGonagall said, addressing the traitor. "What are you doing? I am _trying_ to teach a class!"

Snape turned his black eyes on her. "I will do as I please," he said slowly. "And you will live with the decisions I make with no complaints."

McGonagall bristled but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

"It has been brought to my attention that some muggleborns escaped being caught on the Hogwarts Express yesterday." The class looked around, eyebrows furrowed. "I will be checking blood status this time instead of my… instead of the Aurors."

Who was Snape kidding? I doubt anybody believe his rubbish about those men being Aurors. They were Death Eaters and everyone here knew it.

Snape interrogated every single person in the class, sending them back to their seats once he'd finished with them. Until it was Lisa Morgansen turn. Lisa walked up to Snape for her turn, shaking like a leaf on a windy day. We all listened intently.

"Surname?" Snape said flatly.

"M-Morgansen," Lisa replied. Snape's eyes flicked to her face.

"So you were one of the many people who escaped consequences," Snape sneered. We all knew what he was going to do next, but it terrified me all the same when it happened. "Crucio!"

Lisa fell to the ground, screaming and shaking violently.

"Stop this at once, Severus," McGonagall ordered, holding her own wand up at him. Snape stopped the curse, but petrified her and put her on a floating stretcher. The stretcher floated out of the room. We all knew that would be the last time we saw Lisa.

Snape left the room and McGonagall dismissed us all immediately, seeing how disturbed and frightened we were at what we had witnessed.

Luna and I ran to catch up with Neville as we saw him rounding the corner.

"Did… Snape… Muggleborns," I panted, clutching the stitch in my side.

Neville nodded gravely. "Nobody from our class got in trouble, but I've heard what happened to the muggleborns from other people."

"It's horrible!" I exclaimed with tears blinding my vision. "Just imagine those poor families. They won't know what happened to their children, they just will have… disappeared!"

I think that was the moment we all realised we would have to fight back. We had to give people hope. We had to reinstate Dumbledore's Army.

**Chapter 12 Muggle Studies**

Neville, Luna and I ate lunch at Gryffindor table, eating slowly and savouring our time together.

"We have Muggle Studies next," Luna stated.

Neville shuddered. "Good luck with that," he said bitterly. "I just had it, it was horrible!"

"Thanks for that Neville," I frowned. Now I was really dreading that class. "What do you have next?"

Neville scowled. "Defence Against the Dark Arts with Amycus Carrow. Shouldn't be much better."

"Good luck with that," I said, copying what Neville said to me. He gently slapped my arm.

"Don't be smart with me," he said bossily in a manner that reminded me of Percy.

Percy. I wondered when I would come around. _If_ he would come around. For Mum's sake I hoped he did, but I was more than happy to not ever see him again, the insolent twerp.

Luna and I parted ways with Neville and lined up silently outside the Muggle Studies classroom. We were the last to arrive, but luckily Professor Carrow hadn't gotten there yet or we would have been in deep trouble.

"Get inside," a high pitched and cruel voice shouted. I peered around to the front of the line and saw the same woman I'd seen at the start of year feast. She was looking even more evil than she did then.

Everyone hurried inside, rushing to the seats at the back. Luna and I had no chance at getting those ones, so we went straight to the front. I braced myself for a horrible lesson.

"To get started, I want you all to turn to page 287 and read about why muggles are scum. Go!" If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed she was joking, but the look of hatred on her face told me she was being serious.

I opened to the page silently and scanned through it, feeling sick at what it said about muggles.

I stuck my hand up in the air, waving it around slightly so Carrow would notice me.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Weasley," I said loudly. I felt everyone's eyes on me, some warning and some incredulous. "This is all just a matter of opinion, you know that, right? Some people, like, oh basically the whole world, doesn't care whether or not what someone's blood status is!"

Alecto's eyes raged with anger. "Come to the front, Weasley," she said in a dangerously calm voice.

I dropped my books on my desk so they made a loud noise and walked confidently to the front, trying to show the opposite of what I felt. As soon as I got to the front of the room, I looked at Alecto expectantly.

"Weasley will demonstrate one of the punishments now officially used at Hogwarts." Alecto pointed her wand at me and I felt fear overtake me. "_Crucio_!"

My head crack down onto the floor and my vision went black. I was unconscious, but the impossible pain of the Cruciatis curse pulled me out of the blackness immediately. I writhed on the floor in absolute agony. How could anything b so painful? The pain was inescapable and seemed to last forever.

Alecto moved her wand off me and I instantly felt arms around me. I blacked out again, probably a side effect from the curse.

"Not another one." I recognised Madam Pomfrey talking. Whoever was carrying me laid me down on a hard bed and I was revived.

"Neville," I croaked, recognising my saviour.

"Hey there, Gin," Neville said, smiling weakly. "How do you feel?"

I groaned. "Like crap. How did you find me? You're not in my class," I pointed out unnecessarily.

Neville shrugged. "I'd just gotten back from taking another student to the Hospital Wing for the same reason when I heard you screaming. I just grabbed you and ran before Carrow could do anything about it."

"Other people have been tortured as well?" I asked in disbelief. "Surely the teachers won't stand for that!"

"We have no choice," Madam Pomfrey interjected. She handed me a sickly green potion. "Drink up, it will make you feel better."

I skulled the potion down quickly, gagging as it seemed to stick in my mouth. "It's like glue," I coughed.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at me sweetly before turning to Professor McGonagall who had just entered the Hospital Wing.

"Have you heard?" McGonagall asked, not bothering to keep her voice down. "They've decided to mix the years together! The sixes will go to classes with the sevens, the fives will go with the fours and the threes, twos and first years will be together. How ridiculous is that?"

"Won't the classes be massive then?" Neville asked. McGonagall didn't even look angry with him for listening.

"So many students have disappeared – presumably been taken home by their parents – the classes will probably be normal sized. But really! Students in different years are at different levels! Hogwarts doesn't even seem like a school anymore. It's more about You-Know-Who raising a whole new army of Death Eaters."

Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Surely not, Minerva!" But McGonagall nodded gravely.

"Yes, Poppy. It's the way this world id turning. Just keep believing in the Order." McGonagall gave Madam Pomfrey a friendly pat on her shoulder and walked away.

Neville and I exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing: What was Hogwarts turning into?

**Chapter 13 Revolt **

Amycus Carrow paced at the front of the classroom; breathing heavily as if warning the class he was not to be messed with.

"Quiet!" he snapped as somebody shifted in their seats, making a nearly inaudible sound. Everybody froze in fear. "This lesson we will be focussing on one spell in particular. Anybody guess what this spell might be?"

The breath caught in my throat turned icy. I thought I knew what the spell was, but I was too afraid to voice my suspicions.

"Nobody?" Amycus rolled his eyes. "The answer is the Cruciatis curse."

I heard Neville moan quietly from beside me. As McGonagall had said in the hospital wing, the classes had been mixed. I was quite relieved at this because I could have both Neville and Luna, my best friends, in class with me. I could make sure neither of them got hurt.

Amycus stopped pacing and faced us, twirling his gnarled wand in his stubby hands.

"To fulfil the spell successfully, you have to feel it," Amycus continued. "You have to _mean_ it. Get in a group of three. One person will be doing the spell, another receiving and the other has to make sure the receiver doesn't fall to the ground. Get moving."

Neville, Luna and I instantly gravitated together and upon seeing Neville's ghostly white face, I shook my head.

"I'm not going to do this," I announced adamantly. "I refuse to do it!"

Neville looked slightly relieved as I gave his arm a squeeze.

"We have to stand up to them," Luna said, her voice less dreamy than usual and a lot stronger. "We have to start up DA again, tonight."

The first scream of agony filled the room. It was from Lavender Brown, who was in a group with Crabbe and Goyle. Parvati rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Your so horrible!" Parvati screamed at Crabbe who was still holding his wand at Lavender, causing her to writhe. Goyle's face split into a malicious smile.

"Sir!" Goyle grunted, calling Amycus over. "Patil is interseeping our practise!"

"The word is 'intercepting'," Parvati interrupted bravely, rolling her eyes. I held my breath, anticipating Amycus's reaction.

"Patil, detention!" Amycus shouted. He then turned to the rest of the class. "If any of you," he said dangerously, "do anything disrespectful, expect something much worse than a detention. Class dismissed."

Neville, who had already packed up, grabbed my books from the table and tugged me out of class.

"I hate him," Neville spat with a look filled with so much hatred it could burn a forest down. I understood why he was so passionate about it; that spell was the reason Neville's parents had lost their minds.

"Like I said, we have to do something!" Luna said. She thrust her hand into her robes and pulled out a single galleon. "DA galleons!"

"Brilliant, Luna!" I exclaimed, pulling my own out. "We should set a time and see who notices." I began fiddling with the coin until I set the time at seven o'clock that night. "Let's hope for the best!"

Night came quickly and at a quarter to seven, Neville and I rushed out of the common room to the Room of Requirement. Luna drifted through the door a few minutes later.

"Now what do we do?" Neville asked impatiently.

I sighed. "Now we wait." I sat down in a chair at the front of the room and my eyes scanned it. The room looked precisely like it did for DA meetings two years previous.

The door swung open and I jumped to my feet to welcome Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner and Padma Patil.

"Parvati wanted me to tell you she wants to join, but couldn't make it. She's at detention with Amycus Carrow," Lavender said, shuddering at the thought.

"I really do hope she's okay," Padma worried about her sister. Seamus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Padma smiled gratefully. It seemed all Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were getting closer because of the circumstances. We had to stay together to fight the evil taking over the world.

Next Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan and Anthony Goldstein arrived. We exchanged polite smiles with them as they sat down.

The room steadily filled with students willing to take responsibility of giving others hope, and it made my heart fly. There would always be good in the world no matter how terrible it seemed.

"All right everybody," Neville said loudly, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. Most people seemed surprised of Neville's sudden increase of bravery and change of personality. It made me so proud how much he had changed. "I'm sure you all know why you're here. We," Neville gestured to himself, Luna and me. "We agree that we have to stand up to… to Voldemort." Gasps filled the room, but Neville brushed them off. "Come on guys, we have to stand up to him! He's taken over Hogwarts, don't you thing that's the last straw? It's his key to victory! If all the students did his bidding, there would be no hope for goodness left."

"Hear, hear!" Seamus cheered. "So what's the plan?"

Neville looked baffled for a moment. None of us had thought that far.

"First we need a leader," Padma piped up. "I vote Neville, Luna and Ginny." There were cheers of agreement.

"Oh okay," Neville blushed, looking surprised but pleased. "Luna, Ginny and I will be leaders, but we all have to participate equally."

"Any idea as to what to do?" Michael Corner inquired.

While Neville looked stumped, I had an idea. "We should do something to give the other students hope. Maybe start small, just some messages on the wall where everyone can see them."

"Yes!" Lavender exclaimed. "We should start tonight. We have no time to waste."

Luna walked up to a bookcase in the corner and pulled out a box of red quills.

"Father told me about these," Luna said curiously. "He said the ink is permanent."

"Brilliant, Luna!" I replied, handing the quills out. "We should split into groups and write on different walls around the school. As for an escape plan… if you here any footsteps – any at all – you have to hide. It doesn't matter if you don't finish the message, you're safety is more important."

"Let's do this!" Seamus cheered, enthusing the rest of the group.

Neville, Luna and I headed out first and went towards the Great Hall. More people would see the message there than anywhere else.

I pulled the quill out of my robe and started writing large and loopy letters on the stone wall where everyone would be able to see it.

**Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting**

"Good thinking, Ginny," Neville praised. "That will really hit a nerve."

Luna gasped. "Footsteps!" she whispered. "Coming this way!"

Luna, being in front of us, rounded a corner quickly and hissed, "Snape!" Neville grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a nearby broom closet. Luna followed suit. As the footsteps drifted away, Neville sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," he said, his voice shaking. "Maybe we should go back to our dormitories and organise a meeting after. I don't want another close call like that one."

"The next time we do something, we need a lot more preparation," I agreed.

Luna cracked the door open slightly and pressed her eye to it. "All clear," she announced. We stumbled out, walking quickly and silently to our dormitories.

**Chapter 14 Quidditch**

Neville crossed his arms on the table and leant over to me.

"That was close last night," he said meekly. "We nearly got caught! Imagine if we did get caught, Gin. Imagine it!"

I shut my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. "I know," I sighed. "We can't take stupid risks anymore. Like I said last night, next time we need a lot more preparation. I hope nobody else in DA got caught."

My eyes scanned the hall briefly and my breathing eased when I saw everyone in DA sitting at their respective house tables, big smiles on their faces. A lot of the other students not in DA also looked just as happy. It was like somebody had switched on a light of hope inside them.

Neville chuckled weakly. "Look at Snape," he said while pointing up to the head table.

My eyes landed on the most furious looking man I had ever seen and I couldn't help but allow a small laugh escape from my lips. Snape's greasy hair was sticking up in odd angles from his fingers running through it from stress. His coal eyes darted around the hall, taking in all the differences from the previous day – the happiness and hope.

"He looks ready to kill," I agreed. Luna wandered up to our table and heavily dropped her books onto the table.

"I was listening to talk at the Ravenclaw table," she began. "About Quidditch." Neville and I waited for her to say something else, but it didn't come.

"Elaborate," I frowned confusedly.

"Well don't you think it's strange that there hasn't been any word of Quidditch? Usually teams would have been finished tryouts by now. But our team certainly hasn't been given any news about when games are or if they should be sorting out a team. I don't even know who the captain is!"

"Good point," Neville allowed. "I haven't heard anything either, have you, Gin?" I shook my head.

Snape stood up and the hall fell silent. His eyebrows were set in an angry frown. "Attention!" he shouted. "I know you all must be wondering what is happening with Quidditch this year." Luna, Neville and I exchanged a knowing look. "My master and I have discussed this matter over and over and we have come to the agreement that only worthy teams will be permitted to participate this year." Snape's lip curled into a cruel smile.

"No way!" I shouted at the top of my voice, as did many others. The hall was filled with shouts of protest. We knew that Snape would never allow the Gryffindors to play, and he probably wouldn't let Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff either. How would that work?

"He said his 'master', do you think that would be You-Know-Who?" Luna asked. As always, she picked out what nobody else noticed.

"I can't believe he would mention that he's working for You-Know-Who!" Neville gasped. "I mean, everyone knows it, but he actually admitted it in front of the whole school!"

Fury tugged its way through my body and I stood up, noticing lots of other students were doing the same.

"I hate that man," I whispered to Neville and Luna, feeling the hatred for Snape as strong as a surging river.

"Silence," Snape's voice rung out through the hall loud, clear and terrifyingly. "If you continue this ridiculousness, I will have no choice but to call my master." There it was again. He mentioned his master again. I could see McGonagall scowling at Snape and Flitwick shaking with incense.

The students fell silent, but nobody returned to their seats.

"I'm going to sneak out," I whispered. "You cover for me in class, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"What are you doing?" Neville asked eagerly.

"I'm sending a letter to Fred and George," I smiled mischievously. "We're going to need things to cause mayhem at Hogwarts."

**Chapter 15 Letters**

The owls hooted noisily as they flew into the Great Hall to deliver mail.

Errol, flying lopsidedly and very slowly, dropped a letter onto my lap seconds before fainting on the table.

"He's not dead, is he?" Luna asked, prodding him with her finger. Errol let out a hoot, but stayed asleep.

"Does that answer you're question?" I joked, tearing the envelope off the letter. The letter was short, but it got its message across quite clearly.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You're coming home. I don't care what you say, you are leaving Hogwarts the minute I get permission to come and get you._

_Love, Mum_

"Neville, can I borrow a quill?" I asked, my voice angry. How dare Mum tell me what to do? I was practically an adult, and even if I wanted to leave Hogwarts, I couldn't. People would lose hope if Neville, Luna or I went home, as we were the leaders of DA – hope.

Neville searched through his bag and retrieved a ratty looking quill. I took it off him and flipped the letter over, beginning to write a furious response back to my mother.

_Mum,_

_I am not coming home. I need to help the students here as much as possible, surely you understand. I don't want them to lose hope._

_Ginny_

I smirked at the letter, knowing Mum would feel bad for being selfish when I was helping other people here.

I poked Errol with my wand and he woke up with a startle glint in his eyes. I tied the letter onto his leg and Errol looked at me exasperately.

"Don't look at me like that," I frowned. "It's your job, so get going."

Errol took off heavily and another owl dropped a letter onto me just as Errol left through a round window.

I tore the letter open and read it, feeling relieved.

_Ginny,_

_I know your mother just sent you a letter, ignore it. I have convinced her to let you stay at Hogwarts for the time being, but I don't know how long it will be until something tips her over the edge. _

_Please stay safe, my daughter._

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

"Good, you're staying," Neville sighed in relief as I shoved the letter in front of him. "I don't know what we'd do if you left."

"I don't know what I'd do either," I admitted. "Even though sometimes I wish I could leave, I would hate myself forever if I made that decision."

"You wouldn't hate yourself," Luna spoke up. "Drastic times call for drastic measures. You never know how you'll react to something until you have to react."

"Wise," I chuckled. "Who knew Luna Lovegood was such a fortune cookie?" Neville and Luna joined in laughing.

Another owl swooped down and dropped yet another letter into my lap.

"How many more am I going to get?" I exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Tell me honestly. How is Hogwarts treating you? _

_Life for me at the moment is… great to say the least. Remus has been acting much less strange and has been expressing his excitement about the baby for weeks now. It brings joy to me to see him so happy. We have moved into my parents' house as Remus is constantly going to do work for the Order and during these times, I can't stand to be alone. My father is on the run because of his blood status, but my mother is as supportive as ever._

_I'm starting to get big! This baby is growing so much and is extremely active (unfortunately!). Everything is moving so quickly. I'm starting to worry… what have Remus and I done? We are bringing a child into this world only to have him/her suffer what we're going through. And the werewolf thing added to that, this child is going to have a terrible life. I'm scared Remus and I won't live up to the standards of being a good parent._

_Sorry for my rambling, it's just hard not to have anyone but Remus and my mother to talk to._

_Tonks_

**Chapter 16 Halloween Whiz-Bangs**

Neville paced at the front of the DA room until the last of the members arrived and I could finally seal the entrance.

"So I was thinking," Neville began. He had everyone in the room's attention, which in a way was funny because this time last year, barely anyone would listen to what Neville, the little shy kid, had to say. "It's Halloween today and I think we need to do something to raise people's spirits."

"Like a prank?" Seamus asked. He rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Well pranks need a bit of planning and this is a bit last minute," Neville answered. "Does anyone have any ideas for a prank?"

I stood up, getting everyone's attention. "I have some Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs from Fred and George's shop. You know, the fireworks that chased Umbridge last year." I shrugged. "I know it's childish, but we got to remind ourselves that we are children and children need to have fun."

"Brilliant, Gin!" Neville exclaimed. "Who's for Ginny's idea?" The whole room erupted in cheers or agreement. "It's settled then! At the feast tonight, we'll set off the Whiz-bangs. The Death Eaters will have to prove how good they are at defence, because if I remember correctly, those Whiz-bangs are near impossible to deter!"

I smiled mischievously. "These ones are particularly hard to get rid of, I asked Fred and George to do that. Only the Put-Out-Dust can stop it and that isn't for sale anywhere just yet. I have a tin, but I'm not going to let the Carrows or Snape get hold of it!"

"Good thinking!" Parvati complimented.

"We should probably get going now," Neville said. "Everyone make sure you get to the hall in time for see this! See you at dinner!"

Everyone left quickly and Neville and Luna hurried up to the common room with me to retrieve the Whiz-bangs and set them up.

"Just wait," Neville stopped me just before we left the common room. He tapped his wand on my head and I felt something warm trickling down and covering me. He did the same to Luna and then finally to himself. "I've been practising the disillusionment charm." Neville shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Wow, Neville!" Luna exclaimed. "That's a really tricky spell, most wizards and witches can't even manage a half one and you've somehow done a full one!" Neville blushed and hurried us out of the common room.

We snuck into the Great Hall even though we knew nobody could see us thanks to Neville's newfound talent at magic. I set up on Whiz-bang under each of the Death Eater teachers' chairs and then the biggest one I levitated to the roof of the hall. It blended in with the candles, making it near impossible to tell what it actually was.

Neville, Luna and I stood back, admiring out work and excitedly anticipating the reaction of the teachers. I knew this would definitely give students something to cheer about!

The hall began to fill, so Neville quickly took the charm off all of us and we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I nodded to each of the DA members, feeling happiness when I saw them beaming.

Snape stood up at the front of the hall, his chair moving backwards. I sat on the edge of my chair, knowing the Whiz-bangs were due to go off any moment.

"Students," Snape began before frowning and sniffing the air. He looked down just in time to see a spark fly up and transform into a large bird, diving down on the Death Eater teachers. The students collapsed in laughter. The other Whiz-bang went up, turning into a slithering serpent. I snickered when I saw Alecto cling to her brother in fear, her mouth wide in a scream. I loved seeing the Slytherin's own animal turn against them; it was one of the highlights of the night. The last Whiz-bang went off and transformed into a lion, roaring and pouncing at the running Death Eaters.

I pointed my wand indistinctly at the final Whiz-bang and flicked it. It swung with sparks flying off. A few students who noticed that, pointed and smiled widely. The Whiz-bang let out a large bang and transformed into a large dragon, the same one that chased Umbridge the previous year. I watched as it nearly engulfed the Death Eaters in its flames.

Snape let out a shout. "When I find out who did this, they will wish they were never born!" He then ran out of the hall with Amycus and Alecto following suit. All the DA members ran out too to watch them be chased into the Forbidden Forest.

"Good riddance! I hope they never come back," Ernie Macmillan said, high-fiving everyone.

"Everyone, come ter my hut and we can celebrate another great Halloween!" Hagrid bellowed to the DA members, leading us to his already decorated hut.

It was definitely a Halloween to remember, and it had only just started.

**Chapter 17 Halloween/Support Harry Potter Party**

The DA members streamed to Hagrid's hut with armfuls of food from the Hall. I could see everyone's faces more carefree than I had seen them since last year and I was thankful for this escape.

Hagrid's hut had already been decorated as we had informed him of our prank and he offered to hold a party in his hut. But the thing that surprised me most was a banner hung up on the roof of the hut.

**SUPPORT HARRY POTTER!**

I frowned and pointed up at the banner. "Hagrid," I begun. "You know that could get you in loads of trouble, right?"

Hagrid waved a large hand around carelessly, knocking over a stack of buckets. "No point hiding my allegiance," he shrugged. "I support Harry and nobody's going ter change that."

I smiled at Hagrid's unswerving loyalty and hugged him, my arms not even reaching halfway around his body.

"Ah, Ginny, there you are," Neville beamed. "Brilliant prank that was! Scared the Carrows and Snape away at least. Now lets celebrate!"

Neville poured me a foaming glass of butterbeer and clinked it with his own. "To Harry," he announced loudly for the whole hut to hear.

"Harry!" they all rejoiced together.

I spent most of the night mingling with the DA members, making sure everyone was having a good time, but I needn't have worried. For everyone there, it was the best night they had had since the holidays.

"Any news on the Order, Hagrid?" I asked him, leaning in curiously. I folded my arms over the table as Hagrid leaned towards me, lowering his voice.

"They've all been working hard," he told me in a hushed voice, pausing whenever somebody walked past within hearing distance. "Tryin' to track down Death Eaters and imprison them, but o' course, its no use. Death Eaters are everywhere and there's nothin' the Order can do about it."

"And Harry?" I prompted, bracing myself for an answer. I tried to comfort myself in the fact that since we had heard no news on him, he would be all right, but I couldn't help but worry.

"No news," Hagrid replied gruffly. "Heard nothin' bout him since that article in the prophet."

My heart sunk, but a part of me felt relieved that he was keeping out of sight and trouble. I just wished I knew what he was up to…

"Ginny!" Neville cried from across the room, pulling my out of my daydream about what Harry could be doing. I looked over at him and saw panic in his eyes. I then noticed all the commotion in the hut. Everybody seemed to be rushing around, either hiding under Hagrid's oversized bed or climbing out through windows and ducking beneath bushes.

"What's going on?" I called back, running up to where he and Luna were directing people. Just as Luna helped the last DA member under the bed, Neville grabbed both our arms and dragged us out a window. We jumped onto the soft grass and ran behind the hut, where we saw two brooms.

Neville grabbed one and threw it to me, while he and Luna mounted the other. "The Carrows, they must have heard the party when they were leaving the forest."

I groaned and followed Neville's broom into the air, zooming up to him and shouting over the noise of the wind. "Hagrid! He's going to be in loads of trouble! Who knows what they could do to him!"

Luna bit her lip and Neville jerkily turned the broom around – not much better at flying than he was the first time he tried it. Neville gestured for me to follow him and we both landed our brooms at the top of a particularly bushy tress right above Hagrid's hut.

"_You dirty half-breed monster!" _We heard Alecto screaming, green light coming out of the tip of her wand. Amycus followed his sister, curses streaming out of his wand as well.

Hagrid stepped out of his hut, drawing himself to his full height.

"I will not be spoken to like that," he snarled, enunciating his words better than usual. It was clear he was beyond furious.

Alecto squinted and even more curses spilled out of her lips, flying through the air towards Hagrid.

"_No_!" I screeched when I recognised the dreaded green curse coming out of both Alecto and Amycus's wands heading straight towards Hagrid. Neville's hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Look!" he whispered delightedly. I opened my eyes that I had shut in panic and saw the green curses bounding right off Hagrid. "That has to be his giant blood! It's near impossible for normal curses to work on giants."

"Yes!" I rejoiced, hugging my two friends quickly in relief. Once Hagrid had retreated from the grounds of Hogwarts, Amycus and Alecto giving up on him and heading back up to the school, we grabbed our brooms again and this time Luna took her own to the Ravenclaw Tower and Neville and I shared.

As we arrived at the window of the boys' dormitory, we both slipped through the window. Neville kicked the broom under his bed, while saying, "Never know when this'll come in handy again." I nodded and snuck to my dormitory.

As my head met my pillow, I let out a breath, allowing all my worries to flow out of me with it. I shut my eyes and half-heartedly hoped the rest of the week would be uneventful, but not really believing it could be.

**Chapter 18 Writing to Harry**

I sucked on my eagle-feather quill and frowned at the parchment in front of my, willing it to tell me what I should write. I sighed and dipped the quill in ink and let it linger over the paper.

I shut my eyes and pictured Harry in my head. His laugh, the twinkle in his beautiful emerald eyes, the way his forehead would furrow when he was concentrating, everything.

I opened my eyes again and began to scribble some words down on the parchment, finally forgetting my pride and letting words flow from my heart.

_Harry, _I wrote.

_It seems like forever since I saw you last and it's been an absolute nightmare without you. I want you here to assure me everything's will be okay, that it will all work out in the end. But no matter how much somebody tries to assure you of something like that, it may never be truthful. I have realised that know._

_I miss you, Harry. I don't know if you miss me or even think about me, but I will miss you until the moment I feel your arms around me again._

_This letter has turned soppy, and that's not me, so I'll stop with all that and get onto the things I really want to say._

_Hogwarts has turned into hell, yes, but I won't stop trying to fight the evil. Neville, Luna, the DA and I will drive them out of this school and give the students and teachers alike encouragement and strength to fight them too. We won't stop trying. I will keep fighting this war until I die and never stop._

_I hope that wherever you are and whatever you're doing, you stay strong. Remember that even though your mission – whatever it is – is important, your life is valued at much more. _

_I miss you, Harry._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

I set the quill down and scrunched up my nose at the soppiness of the letter. Never did I think I would even think the words that I had just written.

I folded the letter and put it at the bottom of my trunk. Even though the letter was addressed to Harry, I would never actually let him read it. Never. I just wrote it for _me_ - to make me feel better.

**Chapter 19 The Sword of Gryffindor**

During a particularly torturous Muggle Studies lesson one day I slumped over on my table and shut my eyes. When I opened them again, my eyes sought out a window… the headmaster's study **[I know you probably can't see the headmaster's study window from other classrooms, but I just needed to change that for this little bit!]**. A shimmer of light could be seen through the window as the sun reflected off a silver hilt on a goblin made sword. I gasped when I recognised the sword.

I tugged on Neville's sleeve and his unfocussed eyes blinked several times to focus. I pointed out the window and his eyes widened when he recognised what it was I was looking at.

The Sword of Gryffindor; Godric Gryffindor's Sword; _Harry's_ sword. I remember the exact night Harry pulled that sword out of the sorting hat. I was, of course, unconscious at the time, but I knew exactly what happened. I knew exactly how he felt in the Chamber of Secrets with the freezing cold stone floors and shadowy water.

I knew that that sword did not belong to Snape in any way. It was Harry's and I had to get it back for him… at least for his sake.

As soon as the bell signalling the end of the lesson rang, I zoomed out of the classroom, my bags already stuffed full with my parchment, textbooks and quill I had packed away during the lesson while planning a way to get the sword.

"Ginny, what are we doing?" Luna asked, puffing slightly and clutching a stitch in her chest as she tried to keep up with my determined paces.

"We?" I repeated, perplexed. I hadn't factored her and Neville into my badly planned thievery, but I realised I was foolish to count them out. "Oh, um…" I began, frowning. "Well I need to get the Sword of Gryffindor for… for Harry." I looking at the stone floors as I realised how childish it sounded. I wanted to steal something for someone who had no use for it. It's not like it would be any competition to You-Know-Who's lethal wand.

To my surprise, Neville and Luna nodded in understanding. "Any ideas how to get it?" Neville asked.

"Don't get caught," I replied, smiling slightly at my weak attempt at a joke. "Just stay near something that you can hide behind if someone comes and… um… yeah," I finished lamely.

Neville smiled mischievously and threw his books into an empty cupboard, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Let's do this!" Who knew Neville would be such a rebel.

The office was silent, almost eerily so. The only noises were the occasional soft snore coming from the portraits. I studied them carefully, recognising a few from the history books I had seen. But the one that was most prominent was an elderly wizard lightly dazing in his golden-framed portrait. Professor Dumbledore. I hadn't realised I was staring at our old headmaster when Luna tugged on my arm.

Neville was staring at the sword in awe. "That's really it," he said, his voice breathless. His eyes shone with appreciation. "The sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself! And to think, Harry pulled it out of the Sorting Hat… he actually _pulled it out of a hat_!" The corners of my mouth pulled up slightly and I looked at the sword in a different light. It truly was incredible with the ruby red hilt and the gleaming silver engravings.

"Let's just get it out of here," I said finally, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over the room again like a blanket of castaway sorrows **[hehe, quite poetic, right! LOL]**. I lifted my wand and made a quick circle motion, cutting the thick glass just wide enough to slide the sword out. Just as my hand touched the ruby hilt, I felt my body stiffen, as did Neville and Luna's beside me. My heart began to race as I realised we had been caught.

Snape paced in front of us, quickly repairing the glass and then facing us. I could see his usually sallow face was red with anger and his right hand slipped under the sleeve of his left arm. I knew he wasn't actually touching his Dark Mark yet, but it was just a matter of time.

"What were you trying to do?" Snape asked in a low and deadly voice.

"I- I don't know, sir," I answered, deciding it would be best to play innocent. "I don't know what we were thinking!"

Snape's sharp eyes searched us all and I didn't have to try very hard at all to look frightened to stay in character. His imposing figure and even just thoughts of what he could do with us made me cringe in horror.

"Detention, tonight!" Snape barked at the three of us. I sighed in relief but then remembered just how terrible detentions were nowadays.

**Chapter 20 The Detention**

As the sun fell and the moon swung into the sky, Neville, Luna and I began to get more agitated. After checking my watch for the hundredth time, I finally sighed and stood up.

"Time to go," I said dully. "It's eight and Snape won't be very happy if we're late." Neville and Luna sighed as well and we walked out of the library with heavy steps.

"Ah, there you are," snarled a malicious voice. Filch was leaning against the large double doors. "Follow me," he snapped and limped outside. We followed him with slow and cautious steps.

Finally he stopped in front of Hagrid's hut and to our relief, we saw Hagrid stepping out of it. However, that relief quickly turned into horror when we saw large magical chains holding his arms behind his back and deep cuts of his face. His eyes held a certain amount of torment at being treated like he was a beast.

"Hagrid, what happened to you?" Neville cried. Filch narrowed his eyes at Neville and I pinched his arm to get him to shut up. I knew Hagrid wouldn't want our pity.

"Ah, nothing, nothing," Hagrid said dismissively, his arms struggling with the chains. I saw him flinch at how trapped he must have felt. "Now, let's get a move on, shall we?"

Neville, Luna and I ran eagerly up to Hagrid, but when we saw Filch following, we scowled. We knew he would be keeping an eye on us at all times, not leaving us with any chance to talk to Hagrid about anything.

"Stop right here," Filch croaked as Luna tripped over for the hundredth time, crying out in pain as the sharp rocks scraped her legs. Neville and I grabbed an arm of hers each to heave her off the ground. "This will do."

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" I asked boldly, hands on my hips and my feet shoulder width apart. I was mimicking a look I knew very well from my mother and I knew for sure that it was extremely scary to be on the receiving end of the death stare I was giving him.

Sure enough, Filch shrank into himself as I stood my ground. Even Neville leaned away from me a bit. "You- you'll be staying here for the night," Filch replied, his voice becoming steadier the more he talked. "Try to survive the night without that big oaf." Filch pointed a knobbly finger and Hagrid who bared his teeth, looking intimidating.

"I ain't gonna leave 'em!" Hagrid boomed, his voice bouncing around the forest, leaving a ghostly echo. "A filthy squib like yeh can't make me do anythin'!"

Filch raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he said lightly while holding up something that looked like a button, but it was glowing the same colour as the chains around Hagrid's hands. "Beautiful, innit? I warn you, beast, if you make one move to help these troublemakers, I will press the button. Shall we see what will happen if I do press it? Just so you won't be tempted to do anything." Filch's finger came down onto the button and Hagrid's whole body trembled as he flung it on the ground. He curled up in a way that made his massive body seem half the size and his scrunched up face seemed to belong to another person.

"Stop! Stop!" I shrieked, unable to handle it anymore. I tore my eyes away but ran up to my large friend. I stroked through his matted black hair and wiped tears off his face.

"What was that?" Neville asked weakly. His face was as pale as the moonlight.

Filch stroked the button lovingly and sneered. "The effects are similar to that of the cruciatus curse but much easier to use. In fact, the Dark Lord made this himself! Only… trusted people could have one."

Neville's face paled more if that was even possible. I knew he was thinking of his poor parents who had been tortured out of their mind from the cruciatus curse. Luna went up to comfort him and I stayed with Hagrid.

"And he trusted you with it?" I taunted although my heart wasn't in it. Filch frowned at me.

"Well… as a matter of fact…" he began, but I cut him off.

"I bet he gave one to Snape who instructed you to use it. Am I right?" Filch shook his head slightly, but the look in his eyes told me I had got it spot on.

Hagrid's eyes shut over his warm black eyes and my heart staggered. I quickly felt for a pulse and was relieved when I felt the steady beating of a strong heartbeat. Hagrid just needed rest.

"Right, well I'm off!" Filch announced. "The oaf won't be up 'til midday tomorrow by the earliest, so I don't need to worry about him. I'll come back for you three in the morning. Have fun!"

Luna watched him, aghast. "You're not leaving! What are we supposed to eat? How are we meant to keep warm? What about all the… animals?" Luna shuddered. I noted that she was thinking about reasonable things for once, but I wasn't sure I preferred that to the old Luna. I loved how Luna was away-with-the-fairies and her voice was always dreamy. It took away some of the harshness of this life, but hearing her change like that made everything more… real.

"Figure something out for yourselves," Filch said. "And don't even think about trying to escape. Professor Snape put a charm on here so that you can't leave and that if you do… well your friend demonstrated what would happen." Filch shrugged and pointed at Hagrid and disappeared into the forest.

Luna shut her eyes. "What will we do?" she moaned. Neville and I exchanged a look and nodded.

"We'll work through this," Neville said. "It's not the end of the world. In fact, I would rather this than being under constant watch of Filch."

"Very true," I agreed. "How about we start with making a fire? Do either of you know how to do it?"

Neville's eyes lit up. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "My Uncle Tobias took me camping muggle-style a few years ago and refused to use magic. I remember exactly how he did it. How about we fetch some wood and then we can just rest until tomorrow?" Luna and I nodded in agreement and got down on our hands and knees, feeling around for dry logs.

Finally we had a stack of wood and Neville began rubbing them together vigorously. It took nearly half an hour before we had an actually fire, but it was worth it.

The fire's warmth filled the empty feeling that had swooped down on us. I had only once felt that feeling before and that was in my second year when the dementors came into our compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I frowned at my sudden realisation and looked at the sky where I saw dozens of hooded creature swooping down on the forest. Dementors. I tried to ignore the feeling as Neville, Luna and I curled up right by the fire and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Chapter 21 Hogwarts: A Place of Terror**

I looked around the Great Hall one morning as students were polishing off their last plates of scrambled eggs and was astounded by what I saw.

The Slytherin table was the loudest in the hall, as per usual. They were all unscathed and were the happiest I had ever seen them in my six years of attending Hogwarts.

On the other hand, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff **['what the hell is a Hufflepuff?' Sorry, I couldn't help myself!] **tables were quiet and solemn as usual. I looked over every face and there wasn't one that didn't have cuts on them. Hogwarts had gotten way out of line with punishment.

McGonagall stood up at the front of the hall. "I will be coming around with a sheet of people to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays," she said in a monotone voice. She sat back down at her seat and struck up a polite conversation with tiny Professor Flitwick.

After the plates had all disappeared, I noticed McGonagall drifting along the Slytherin table. It seemed nearly all of them put them names down to stay over Christmas. Their families were all probably too busy doing the You-Know-Who's bidding than taking care of their children… and it wasn't like the Slytherin students were being mistreated at Hogwarts nowadays - quite the contrary, actually.

McGonagall then came to the Gryffindor table. Nobody put his or her names down. The same happened with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

For the first time, I didn't blame them for seeming to give up. I was beginning to feel that way myself. Nothing Neville, Luna, the DA and I did raised spirits for very long and giving the students hope only led to them being tortured. Not much good in keeping staying happy if the only reward you get is a population of scratched up students.

Hogwarts had become a place of terror, and I hated every second of being there.

**Chapter 22 Going Home**

I bounced on top of my trunk in the common room as I waited for Neville to come day. We were finally getting to go home for Christmas and I couldn't wait!

The common room was littered with trunks. It seemed everyone in Gryffindor was going home.

"Ready, Gin?" Neville asked, bounding down the stone stairs with his trunk trailing behind him. I instantly leapt to my feet.

"You bet I am!" I exclaimed with a bright smile on my face. I was so happy, almost giddy.

Neville smiled back and we both walked quickly out of the common room without a backwards glance. We met up with Luna at the Great Hall and then boarded the train.

"Let's hope this Christmas holiday will be uneventful," Neville sighed as we plopped ourselves down in an empty compartment.

"I agree," I said, nodding. "The last thing we all need is for something drastic to happen." Luna nodded and smiled absently.

"I can't wait to see Father," she said. "Apparently he's tracked down a Crumple-Horned Snorkack! He's got the horn ready to show me!" Luna grinned and placed her head against the glass window, allowing her eyes to shut and for happy daydreams to take over her. Neville and I rolled our eyes at our friend's crazy believing.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" I asked.

Neville's eyes lit up. "Nothing! I'm going to convince Grandmother to let me stay at home all holidays."

"Sounds nice," I laughed. We chatted for around half an hour more, blocking out horrible thoughts from our minds, until coldness fell over us.

"What's that?" I asked, shivering. Neville pulled his cloak tighter around him.

"It feels like it did four years ago when the dementors came on," Neville replied. "But surely there are no dementors on board!" But just as the words left Neville's mouth, the doors swung open and cloaked beings floated towards us.

Luna's eyes flew open as she screamed. We all huddled next to each other, trying to keep away from the terrors the dementors came with them. Just as the dementor approached us, a voice ordered,

"Stop." And the dementors stopped moving, facing their 'master', who I recognised as Antonin Dolohov. His eyes were glimmering with sadistic excitement. "Grab the girl," he demanded t the dementors.

I shrank away from the cloaked hands, but they didn't grab me. Instead, they grabbed Luna, who was thrashing around wildly in protest, her sandy hair flying around her face.

"Stop struggling, girl," Dolohov said lazily, rolling his eyes and pointing his wand at Luna. She instantly fell still, but her eyes showed her fear.

"Leave her alone!" I cried just as the dementors and Dolohov turned to leave with Luna. "What has she done?"

Dolohov turned back slowly, a smirk on his lips. "Her father," he spat out, saying 'father' as if it were a curse, "has been printing… unneccasary material in his magazine, The Quibbler; some nonsense about saving Harry Potter. We will now take his daughter if that's fine with you."

I ignored the sarcasm. "No that is not fine with me! You leave her alone!" But Luna had already been taken away and nothing I could do was going to get her back. I still had to try. I drew my wand and pointed it at him, but before a single spell came to mind, I was thrown backwards into the window, getting knocked unconscious.

It wasn't long before my eyes opened again and I became aware of the throbbing pain in the back of my head.

"Ow," I said weakly, clutching it and feeling wetness. I must have cut the back of my head when I was thrown into the window.

Neville rushed over to me, ripping a piece of material off his robe and put some pressure on my head. He took the material away and I saw it was stained with dark red.

"At least it'll blend in with my hair," I murmured. "What will we do about Luna?"

"There's nothing we can do," Neville responded sadly. "The most we can do is inform the Order and hope they can do something."

The train stammered to a stop at the station and Neville and I hurried off. So much for the start of a great holiday…

"Ginny!" Mum cried, encompassing me in a large hug. I dug my face into her hair, inhaling the familiar smell. I didn't realise how much I missed her. "What happened to your head?"

"Death Eaters," I replied, looking at the ground. "They took Luna away, Mum!"

"We'll try to do something about it, Gin," Mum promised, a grim expression on her face. "I'm just… a bit shocked to see what the world has turned into! Especially to my little baby girl." Mum patted my hair I pulled away jokingly.

"I'm not so little anymore!" I protested.

"Very true," Mum agreed, a bit sadly. "But you'll always be my little girl."

"Mum, can Neville come to our house over the holidays?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course!" Mum beamed, calling over Neville's grandmother. "Augustus! How about coming to our house for dinner tomorrow night? We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Molly!" Augustus replied. "Come, Neville, we should get going.

"Bye, Gin!" Neville said with a wave. I waved back and we both went to our respective homes.

**Chapter 23 Dinner With The Order**

The smell of freshly cooked bread wafted into my small and familiar bedroom, making my mouth water. Hogwarts food was nice, but there was nothing like having a Molly Weasley dinner.

I combed my hair through quickly and threw it into a quick ponytail, and jumped up to greet the Longbottoms who had just arrived at the front door.

"Neville!" I beamed, giving him a hug. I greeted Ms. Longbottom politely and invited them both inside, getting pleasure from seeing there mouths slack from the smell of the mouth watering food.

"Ah, nothing like a Molly Weasley dinner!" Mrs. Longbottom boomed, echoing my previous thoughts. She ducked into the kitchen to see Mum and I led Neville into the lounge room. I sat on the lounge and adjusted the wireless. Neville leaned in eagerly.

"Potterwatch?" he asked and I nodded. We had both discovered Potterwatch, the station following the Order and Harry's progress. It was great to listen to, to find out what was really happening in the world.

The old wireless crackled and I bumped it with my fist, trying to get it to come out clear. Finally it focussed on the channel and Neville and I listened intently.

"Luna Lovegood has been snatched off the Hogwarts Express by Death Eaters. Our thoughts go to Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of The Quibbler." The wireless then sparked a bit and fell silent.

"Poor Luna," I whispered. Neville nodded, agreeing, but we were saved from any other comments by a knocking on the door.

"Ginny, can you get that for me?" Mum called out from the kitchen. I heaved myself off the lounge and opened the door, greeting Remus and Tonks. Tonks embraced me and I exclaimed over her swollen stomach as she glowed with happiness. Remus look a bit tired, but happy, nevertheless. I wondered if a full moon was coming up soon.

"Dinner, everyone!" Mum announced, levitating large bowls of steaming food onto the rickety dining table. Dad appeared, leading a bunch of other people who he had been entertain outside, and we all sat down at the table, pouring generous amounts of food onto our plates.

Neville and I sat down next to each other, digging ravenously into our piles of food.

"How's the Order going?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. A scoff could be heard from the other side of the table where a tall and skinny man with a grey beard and blue eyes sat. He looked quite a lot like the late Albus Dumbledore.

"The Order?" The man rolled his eyes. I realised this must have been Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother. Dad had mentions how different he was to Albus Dumbledore several times. "Of course the Order is suffering! Augustus, you and I both smartly backed out after the last war. I just wish the others-" he waved his hand at the rest of the table, who looked quite taken aback by his outburst, "-would realise the same thing we did and save themselves before it's too late."

"Aberforth," Mum scolded, frowning slightly. "Don't be so negative. We're holding our own, and you know it! You're just scared of the outcomes of this war."

"You're right, Molly," Aberforth said gruffly. "I am scared after all that I lose after the last war. But I suppose I shouldn't have stated my… strong opinions right then and there. Sorry, everyone."

Mum patted his shoulder. "That's quite alright," she said kindly. "Now everyone, dig in! I have this rule about no talk of the war during meals, so let's just enjoy the dinner and afterwards we can chat about more important matters."

"Hear, hear!" Fred and George chorused while shoving bread into their mouths. Everyone at the table laughed and followed Fred and George's lead.

I leaned back on my chair and watched everyone at the table, a smile from ear to ear. Everyone was chatting, laughing and happily eating, all thoughts of the war temporarily shoved out of their minds. It was nice to be home.

**Chapter 24 Christmas**

"Ginevra! Get out of bed now!" boomed Mum's voice. I groaned and rolled over, opening one eye to look at my calendar. What I saw made me leap out of bed immediately.

"Christmas!" I breathed to myself. "How could I forget?"

I pulled on a simple and light long-sleeved shirt, knowing I would be covering it up soon anyway with Mum's customary knitted jumpers. As I tugged on my jeans, I reflected back on the wonderful Christmases I had enjoyed in my lifetime. I was so lucky to have such a brilliant family. _And Harry,_ a voice added in my head. I blushed at this thought, but didn't dismiss it. It was, of course, true. Anybody could see it.

"Ginny!" Mum called again. I sighed, creaking my door open.

"Coming, Mum!"

I bounced out to the lounge where I saw mostly everyone in my family. I was determined to make this Christmas a good one despite the circumstances.

"Hello everyone," I greeted brightly. Charlie beamed from the sofa and got up to give me a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas, little sis!" he chuckled and ruffled my hair. I smiled and looked around. On the floor by the fire sat Fred and George, talking quite seriously so I assumed they were talking business. Mum and Dad were sitting on the loveseat, enjoying having family around, and Charlie had been sitting by himself before I came in, but looked quite content.

"Where's Bill?" I asked, grabbing a gingerbread wizard from a bowl and nibbling on the edges, savouring the flavour.

"He and Fleur decided to spend their first Christmas as a married couple alone," Dad told me. Mum's brows furrowed slightly.

"I don't know why," she said with a sigh. "Christmas is about family, not… not…" Mum seemed to be struggling for the right word.

"I know you don't like it and to be frank, I don't love it either," I said in defence for Bill, "but Fleur is now part of our family. I think she and Bill deserve some time alone."

"Very sensible, Gin," Fred – or was it George – said disapprovingly, shaking his head and turning back to George. I scowled in their direction and walked over to the Christmas tree.

"Present time?" I asked, repeating the same thing I asked every year from when I was old enough to understand Christmas. Everyone laughed, remembering me as a small child saying the exact same thing.

Mum rushed to the tree and piled presents into her arms; distributing them to the people they belonged to.

I ripped off the wrapping paper and out fell the usual knitted jumper. This one was red and gold with a lion standing upright and proud on the front. I looked over and Fred and George's and they had exactly the same as mine just enlarged to fit them.  
>"I thought we could all do with some Gryffindor spirit," Mum said in explanation. She had already donned on her own knitted jumper. I looked around and saw everyone in the family in matching jumpers. "You know, we all have to be brave these days. Hopefully these jumpers will remind you the... the right side of the war to be on."<br>I smiled and silently agreed with her. Bravery and loyalty were the most important things now.  
>From Fred and George I received a bunch of things from their shop, which I was itching to use on certain teachers at Hogwarts. Charlie slipped me a small dragon model, and whispered,<br>"If you ever want to talk, say my name to the dragon and whisper in its ear. I'll whisper into mine's ear and it'll come out of your dragon's mouth. I got the idea from a mirror Sirius gave to Harry before he died." Charlie smiled sadly and pulled out his dragon and whispered something in its ear. I lifted mine to my ear and heard, 'Merry Christmas," in Charlie's voice.  
>"Thanks, Charlie," I whispered into mine, smiling when I heard my voice ring out of the other dragon's mouth.<br>Bill and Fleur owled us each a present. Mine was a small ring with a ruby - the same colour as the jumper Mum knitted us all - embedded in a golden ring. It was just big enough to fit on my small finger.  
>All in all, it had been a very successful Christmas so far, but we still hadn't heard anything from Harry, Ron or Hermione, which put a damper on our day.<br>"How 'bout we go play a bit of Quidditch," Fred suggested. "What do you think, Gin?"  
>"Sounds great!" I exclaimed eagerly, ready for an opportunity to make this Christmas a bit like all our others. All of us - including Mum, although a bit reluctantly - gathered in the field we always played Quidditch in, and organised ourselves into small teams.<br>On my team was Dad as the keeper (apparently he had been quite good back in his day', but had obviously lost quite a bit of skill during years of not playing), Fred as a chaser (which he had never done before, so I had my fingers crossed that he would succeed at doing it), and me acting as the team seeker, which I had done a few times before.  
>On the opposing team was Mum as the keeper (she was absolutely dreadful and could barely fly her broom a foot off the ground), George as the chaser (like Fred, he had no experience doing this), and Charlie as seeker (which frightened me a fair bit because he had been almost as good as Harry).<br>We had a lovely time with our friendly Quidditch match, but unfortunately Charlie beat me to the snitch (no surprises there). Mum, Dad and Charlie headed up to the house straight after the match, while Fred, George and I stayed for a bit of a fly around.  
>"Ginny," George said calmly. "Don't freak out, but land the broom now."<br>"Huh?" I said, bewildered. "Why?"  
>Fred and George ignored me a silently flew to a large tree, drawing their wands and very calmly shot stunning spells. I flew over to them and saw a man wearing dark robes with an 'S' stitched on the back.<br>"H-He's a Snatcher!" I exclaimed. Fred and George nodded.  
>"Yeah, he was trying to bring some 'blood-traitors' to his master."Fred and George rolled their eyes. "We're not stupid, though. We have to stun Snatchers about ten times a day! You'd think they'd learn."<br>"Anyway, let's get back to the Burrow before any of his friends-" George kicked the Snatcher, turning him over, "- come and think it would be a good idea to have a shot themselves. Mum and dad would kill us if anything happened to you."  
>I shook my head at how casual they were and the three of us flew back to the Burrow.<br>Despite the Snatcher interference, it had been a great day and I was thankful we could celebrate in near peace.

Chapter 25 Putting A Stop To It  
>"Goodbye Ginny," Mum exclaimed tearfully, pulling me into a tight hug that all us Weasley kids referred to as a bear hug. "Stay safe... please, for me!"<br>The Christmas holidays had passed in a blink of an eye They didn't seem long enough. We definitely didn't get a long enough time away from the place of terror that was known as Hogwarts.  
>"I will, Mum," I promised, smiling to try and reassure her, but nothing could stop Mum's tears from falling.<br>"I mean it, Gin!" she sobbed.  
>"So do I," I replied, rolling my eyes at her but making sure she couldn't see first. Dad, who usually understood our exasperation over Mum's emotions, watched me sternly. I sighed, knowing the war had changed us all, even the ones closest to me. Dad's sudden change in stopping carefree behaviour was just one example.<br>Mum pulled me into one last hug after I had said goodbye to Fred, George, and Charlie, and then Dad and I apparated to the station.  
>"Quickly," Dad urged, placing a hand on my back and walking through the wall with me.<br>Everything in the station was going so fast, but so silently too. The only noises were feet shuffling onto the train, tearful parents farewelling their children, and owls hooting from their cages.  
>Dad stopped walking and gave me a small one-handed hug. "See you," he said, waving halfheartedly. He was trying to act as if everything was normal, but I knew better. I could see the sadness in his eyes and the twitching nerve in his temple - an obvious giveaway he was either angry or sad.<br>Dad began to walk away, but i ran to catch up with him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and felt his arms go around me likewise.  
>"Bye, Dad," I whispered. He gave me a watery smile and waved. I turned and walked onto the train I had been dreading all holidays.<br>"Ginny!" I heard Neville's voice cry out. He waved to me, happy to see a friendly face. He tugged me into the compartment and I noticed basically the whole of the DA crammed inside.  
>"So what pranks are we going to pull on them this term?" Anthony Goldstein asked eagerly. There were murmurs of agreement.<br>"I think it should be something big, something worth remembering for years!" Terry Boot exclaimed.  
>"No," I said, quietly but strong enough for everyone to listen. "We can't have another Luna. For those of you who don't know what happened to her - why she isn't here with us on the train today - it's because she was snatched off the train last time by Death Eaters, just because of what her father had been printing in the Quibbler. Imagine if all of us here did something worth the Carrows telling V-Voldemort -" gasps of horror filled the compartment at the mention of his name. "- about. We would all have to suffer for it! No, we can't risk doing anything worth that would cause too much trouble. Sure, we can still keep up the DA, but for know on, the DA will be a group for learning, so when the time comes, we can fight. We can fight beside... beside Harry Potter."<br>Silence greeted my speech, and I was wondering how all of them took my proposition. I felt anxiety of disapproval begin to eat away at me, before Neville's face broke into a wide grin.  
>"Hear, hear!" he shouted and all the other DA members did the same. "After all, everyone's safety is the most important thing these days. Like Ginny said, we need to all be here to support Harry whenever he gets back from doing whatever he's doing."<br>"And how do you know he's doing something and not just hiding from the war we all have to face?" Ernie Macmillan asked in his usual pompous manner. He puffed out his red cheeks in what seemed to be what he thought a threatening and confident face, but it really just made him look like a human balloon.  
>"Ernie," I said slowly. "I know Harry, and he's been fighting this war for longer than anyone here. How many of you believed him when he said You-Know-Who was back? I bet the majority of you doubted him at first. But you all saw what he had to say when the DA first started, you all know he was already fighting the war. So don't you all just stand there and doubt somebody who is braver than all of you put together."<br>"Somebody's got her knickers in a twist," Michael Corner muttered. I glared at him and he blushed, realising I had heard him.  
>"To be honest, I don't care if you believe me or not. But I do care about you sitting here, supposedly 'fighting the dark arts', but really having a nice gasbag about whether or not Harry still fighting. So if you don't really care about the war, you just want to look like you're doing something and brag about it, then you can leave right now." I pointed towards the door, but nobody moved. "Good, now please stop doubting, and I will see you all at our first DA meeting."<br>Everybody filed out of the compartment until it was just Neville and I.  
>"Brilliant speeches, Ginny," Neville appraised, patting my shoulder.<br>I sighed. "Some of them really do get on my nerves. But I suppose they are all doing the right thing by being in the DA... oh, this war is going to break us, Nev! It really is."  
>Neville shook his head. "Last year, I would have agreed with you, but this year I don't. And I know you don't really mean it. You're the bravest student at the school and you're putting a stop to al of the inequality. I know you don't think the war is going to break us, or otherwise you would have given up a long time ago." Neville fell silent and I did as well, thinking about what he had said. All of it was the truth, but it just restored my previous theories by hearing it said aloud.<p>

Chapter 26 Getting Used To It  
>Harry,<br>Isn't it strange how one can get used to something so strange and different to what you're used to. That's what I'm thinking right now, because although I hate what Hogwarts and the whole wizarding world has become, I guess I'm used to it now.  
>Don't get me wrong, Harry, I hate it all and don't approve of what the Death Eaters are doing in the slightest. I hate that my face is a constantly scratched up mess and that we - the DA - are always being put in detention because we stand up for what he believe in.<br>I know that life for people who don't support you is much easier and pain-free, but I wouldn't trade my support in for the world.  
>I'm stronger now. Going through all of this has made me a stronger person and I can now withstand pain. Would you be proud of me? I hope so, because I've done all of this for you.<br>I love you. Please come back safe and... alive.  
>Love Ginny<p>

I set down my quill and blew on the ink, making it dry faster. I then folded up the parchment and placed it in my carefully hidden trunk, where bits of parchment letters to Harry laid, untouched. Nobody would ever see them, and that was just how I liked it.  
>"Ginny!" Parvati shouted from outside the dormitory. "Neville wants you."<br>I hastily shut my trunk and ran outside, hurriedly thanking Parvati as I went.  
>"Neville, what is it?" I panted.<br>Neville grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the common room, explaining as he did so. "First years got caught trying to graffiti the Great Hall with support for Harry. They're in the dungeons now."  
>I shook my head in disgust. First years... how could anybody torture first years like that? They were just innocent and naive children, after all.<br>The dungeons were cold and dark - much more so than any other part of the castle. Neville and I lit our wands, but all that achieved was an eerie stream of dim light - but it was still better than nothing.  
>We hurried along the corridors until we reached the room we referred to as the 'torture room'. It was the room that was the smallest but had the highest ceilings with cages lined on it, left over from centuries ago when they used that sort of punishment. In a way, it was a bit like we had stumbled back in time.<br>"Nev, levitate me up there and I'll let them out," I said breathlessly.  
>"Levicorpus," Neville said in a rush. I felt my body drift upwards through the air until I reached the cage where five students were held.<br>"Alohomora," I muttered. The lock sprung open and Neville levitated me down, then we both did the same with the first year students.  
>"Thank you," one of the students said quietly. They looked shaken to the core at what they had just been through. I had no idea how long they had been in those cages, but I did know what it did to a person. It made you feel hopeless, and all the bad thoughts we all tried to block out of our minds, rush to the front and suffocate all other thought, especially the happy ones. It was terrible.<br>"Look out!" a first year girl screamed, pointing behind Neville and I. We spun around and saw the Carrows standing side by side, wands drawn.  
>Neville shot the first spell, trying to disarm them both, but only managing to disarm Alecto. Amycus snarled and swiped his wand through the air. I ducked, but Neville was too slow. The spell hit his cheek, drawing a large and bloody cut on it.<br>"Stupefy!" I cried, stunning Amycus before he could do any more damage. Neville and I rounded the younger children out of the dungeons, running back to our common room.  
>"Bright light," Neville panted the password when we reached the Fat Lady portrait. She swung open the portrait and we all stumbled inside.<br>How odd, I thought. How odd that I was just writing a letter to Harry about how we were getting used to things... but now that I think about it, you can never really get used to living like we are now, we can just begin to expect it.  
>I shrugged away those thoughts and sat next to Neville, who was dabbing the cut on his face and muttering small healing spells under his breath.<br>"How is it?" I asked gently, making him jump in surprise.  
>Neville shook his head. "Not good. There must have been something in that spell that makes cuts heal very slowly."<br>"You should see Madam Pomfrey," I suggested worriedly. Neville shook his head again.  
>"Nope, no way am I going out again tonight when the Carrows are loose. How about we just look up the spell and see if it has any information on how to heal it."<br>I ran to my dormitory and fetched a book I took from home, since I knew I would need to learn some healing spells. I flicked pages until I found the spell that was used on Neville. I read through the passage and sighed.  
>"Neville," I said heavily, coming back into the common room. "Looks like you're going to have that cut for a while, and then after that, a scar. Turns out if you don't treat it ten minutes after it occurred, it doesn't heal properly."<br>"Oh well," Neville shrugged. "Scars are just part of a war, aren't they? Maybe people will start calling me 'the boy who fought' or something of the sort."  
>I snorted with laughter. "More like 'the boy who got caught'!"<br>Neville gently slapped my arm and we collapsed in laughter and something Fred and George told me once came to my mind.  
>'Laughter is the best medicine to heal darkness.' I had to keep reminding of myself of that quote to keep my spirits up.<p>

Chapter 27 The Teachers  
>The bell rang through the air, and the Slytherin students hurriedly packed away their Transfiguration books and rushed out while the rest of us packed away slowly. Transfiguration was now a great escape from life at Hogwarts.<br>"Come on," Neville said heavily. "We better go before the Carrows think we've disappeared somewhere."  
>The Carrows had begun checking everyone off at breaks to make sure none of us were rebelling. There was no more going off to the library or common rooms to work on homework or just chat with friends, but instead we all had to be stuck in the Great Hall until the net class was just about to begin. It really was quite frustrating at times.<br>"I just have to talk to McGonagall for a second," I replied, looking over my shoulder where McGonagall was sitting patiently at her desk, already realising I was wanting to talk to her. "You go, I'll catch up."  
>Neville smiled and grabbed his books, heading out the door.<br>"Professor," I began, dumping my books on the nearest table. McGonagall's head suddenly snapped to the door and she moved towards me, faster than I could have thought she would be able to. she opened a cupboard and pushed me in gently, shutting the door behind her. I scurried down on my hands and knees to peek out of the keyhole, scowling when I saw who was in the room.  
>Snape stood in the doorway, his eyes squinting and dangerous. If looks could kill, I was sure McGonagall would be very dead. However, I was quite proud to see that she stood her ground, hands on her hips and a glare to match Snape's. Neither of them were backing down.<br>"You have to do something about your students," Snape said finally, his tone icy.  
>"My students? I assume you're talking about the Gryffindor students?" McGonagall said airily.<br>"Precisely. They have gotten way out of hand with being rebellious against the school policies. It has-"  
>"Are you serious?" McGonagall interrupted incredulously. "Sorry Severus, but you should know as well as anyone that students, even though they are underaged as such, have a mind of their own. If I remember correctly, you were quite rebellious in your teenage years."<br>"That is- that is completely beside the point," Snape said sounding flustered.  
>"No, I think that is exactly what you were saying," McGonagall said, her voice as icy as he was at the start of their conversation.<br>Snape's eyes narrowed and he spun around in a flurry of black robes, slamming the door behind him.  
>I sighed in relief and cracked the door open a tad before the door swung open once again. This time, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout, walked in. I hurriedly shut the door again, cringing when it made a loud thump.<br>"Minerva, I think there's something in your cupboard," Flitwick squeaked.  
>McGonagall waved her hand absently. "Just a boggart, nothing to worry about. I'll send it away later." I smiled at McGonagall's excuse, not just because it was so believable, but at the other teachers' responses. All of them looked uneasy about the thought of a boggart, obviously not agreeing that it was something to not to worry about.<br>"Minerva," began Slughorn, wheezing from the walk to her room. "We-" he gestured to himself and the other teachers, "have all been a bit... uneasy so to say about the current situation."  
>"And what situation might that be?" McGonagall asked delicately.u<br>"Why, the situation with You-Know-Who and Harry Potter, of course!" Sprout put in.  
>"What is to be uneasy about?" McGonagall inquired. "We agreed at the start of the year we would do and how we have to keep all the innocent students' hopes up. For all of our sakes."<br>"Yes, we know what we agreed to do," Slughorn started impatiently. "But things have changed since the start of the year. You-Know-Who has gotten stronger, he has followers not only in the school, but controlling it! Don't you think us supporting Potter is giving the students the wrong idea? It's putting them all in grave danger, Minerva! And anyway, who's to say Harry Potter is still alive?" I felt a pang in my heart. No matter how many times I thought that might have been the case, it still hurt beyond belief.  
>McGonagall didn't say anything for a moment and I could tell she was drawing in all her power. It made the other teachers seem like meek schoolchildren about to get in trouble by a teacher.<br>"Harry Potter is alive," she said finally, her voice quiet, but seeming to fill up every corner of the room. "We have to believe that for sanity's sake. And we have to support him with all our being or we will never get out of this mess we're currently stuck in. Horace, you say the students are in danger by supporting Potter? I disagree; they will be in much more danger is You-Know-Who gets more support than Potter. Now, if you are still willing to support the good cause, tell me, but if you're not don't talk to me."  
>Silence followed her speech. The teachers were pondering what she had said, and I could see in their eyes a stronger will than before. I knew then they would stop at nothing to help Harry.<br>"I think you know what we have decided on," Sprout smiled. She patted McGonagall's shoulder and left the room, followed by Slughorn and Flitwick, all smiling a little brighter and standing a little taller.  
>McGonagall looked over her shoulder at me and smiled and nodded, leaving me in the room.<br>I shut my eyes and felt a lot stronger, knowing we had the full support of those teachers. I just wished Harry could know how much people were anticipating what he would do and how much faith they put in him. But I knew if he did know that, it would terrify him out of his wits.

Chapter 28 Getting Through It

Nothing at Hogwarts changed; it hadn't become any worse and definitely not better. But somehow the weeks flew by quickly, leaving me with barely any time to think, which was the best thing I could have wanted. Nobody wanted to focus on what Hogwarts was and had become.

I was still trying to get the DA to stop doing things that got them landed in detention, but there were always the rebels. I had to remind myself to keep my cool that if I wasn't in charge of all of this - that if Harry, say, was back and running DA - I would be doing the exact same thing. I would still be acting like any other student that hadn't matured and realised the serious consequences of their actions.

Neville and I were constantly being called by DA members of all ages with their coins, to come and help them out of detention. But for some reason they never learnt.

"Let's just stop by the hospital wing before class starts," I said to Neville and Luna. "To check and see if any DA members are there, I mean."

Neville and Luna nodded and we headed off the now-familiar corridor towards the hospital wing that we visited at least once a day.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout," Neville nodded in greeting. The two witches were standing in the doorway leading to Madam Pomfrey's office, their heads low and in deep conversation.

"Oh hello, dears," Professor Sprout smiled slightly. "I was just discussing with Poppy about some new plant I am growing in Greenhouse Four. It originates from Romania and apparently it helps cure the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse. You're brother, Charlie told me about it, Ginny. You should all stop by sometime, I would love to hear what you think about it Neville."

Neville smiled widely. "You mean you'd let us in Greenhouse Four?" he asked eagerly. Professor Sprout nodded.

Greenhouse Four was the only greenhouse that no students or teachers - with the exception of Professor Sprout, of course - were allowed. It was a sign of great trust that Professor Sprout would let the three of them in there.

"Thank you, Professor," Luna said graciously. "We would love to come sometime. After class tomorrow, perhaps."

"Wonderful. I would love to see you then," Professor Sprout shouldered her bag and bid Madam Pomfrey farewell. "Oh, and fifty points each for your fantastic reports you handed in... yesterday." Sprout winked and left, leaving the three of us laughing. Those reports we hadn't even handed in yet, and no doubt when we did, she would give s fifty more points. In a way, the teachers were acting a bit like they were when Umbridge had taken over the school.

Madam Pomfrey cluttered around with some potions in her cupboard and hurried to three occupied beds that had the curtains drawn.

"Who?" I asked, saying the same thing I did every time we visited the hospital wing.

"Surprisingly only two from the DA," Madam Pomfrey said, drawing the last curtain to reveal the still form of Draco Malfoy. "He must've gotten hit by one of his own friend's Cruciatus curses while they were 'punishing' Terry Boot and Michael Corner."

"Why are they unconscious? Cruciatus shouldn't knock people out," Neville asked, shuddering at his own memories of the terrible curse.

"That would be my doing," Madam Pomfrey said calmly. "The after-effects are, as you know, greatly uncomfortable, so I thought i would be... kinder if I gave them the dreamless sleep potion. At least they don't have to suffer any more than they already have."

I understood Madam Pomfrey's reasoning very well and mentally thanked her from saving my friends from pain. I just wished she'd left Draco Malfoy to suffer instead of helping him.

It was a tough life, but that was war. The thing that counted most was that we were getting through it the best we could.

Chapter 29 Death Eater Visits

Death Eaters had begun visiting the school more and more. They were easily noticed by all students from their black cloaks that conspicuously covered most of their body, the haughty way in which they all walked, and, of course, if one was to get close enough for you to see underneath the hoods, the scary and metallic Death Eater masks that people form all overBritain recognised as a sign of terror. They were brutal towards all us students, and whenever I saw one strolling down the stone corridors of Hogwarts, I had to get Neville or Luna to take my wand off me before I cursed them all.

"Have you heard?" the whispers ran through the school like a quickly spreading river. "Bellatrix Lestrange is at the school!"

"I wonder why," always came an answer. Or,

"What have we done this time?"

I was with Neville when he first heard this rumour. He clenched his fists and his jaw locked in place.

"Nev," I said cautiously, feeling a bit on-edge because I had never seen Neville act like that before. I squeezed his arm tightly, hoping to turn him back into Neville. "We don't have to see her. We can just hide away for the next few days until she leaves."

Neville shut his eyes and shook his head. "No," he said, his voice rough with emotion at his decision. "I need to see her. I need to punish her for what she did to my family. Ginny, I'm going to kill her."

I shivered at the serious way in which he said that. But I knew Neville, I knew he couldn't kill anyone... or could he? He'd become a much different person this year than in any other, but could he really have changed that much? I finally settled on a solution that while I didn't want Neville near Bellatrix, he could do what he wanted, and I would just have to be there with him to restrain him from doing something he would later regret.

"Let's go to lunch, then," I quietly said, walking to the Great Hall with Neville following me silently.

"Bellatrix," was the first noise I heard from him ten minutes later when we had just read the large double-doors leading into toe Great Hall.

I frowned and stood on my tip-toes to get a better view. Neville could see more than I could since he was taller than me. I craned my neck and gasped.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood before us, her dark and curly hair twisted crazily and a malicious glint in her hollow eyes. Her stance reminded me of a wild animal, poised to attack at any given moment and her mouth was curled in a grimace.

"Neville," I said hesitantly, reaching behind me for him, but all my hand caught was the air. "Neville!" I cried out, my heart beating a bit faster than usual. I pushed past people to try and find one of my best friends who would no doubt be about to get into big trouble with the maniac who ripped apart his family when he was just a baby.

I kept pushing past people until I saw long blonde hair. Luna was shouting to me, he hair blowing behind her as she ran.

"Ginny!" she shouted. "I know where Neville is, and I need your help! He's about to do something crazy, I know it!"

I ran after her until she stopped and I saw Neville. He was facing Bellatrix who hadn't noticed Neville yet. I hoped I could get him away before she did realise what he was about to do.

"Grab his arm," I instructed Luna. We both snuck up on him and grabbed an arm each, pulling him backwards. But it seemed nothing would stop Neville from doing what he wanted to do. His eyes were determined and set, not even moving off Bellatrix's beautiful but terrifying face to see who his capturers were. He shrugged Luna off his right arm easily, but I clung tight, even lifting my feet off the ground so all of my body weight was on Nevile''s left arm. But even that didn't seem to affect him.

Neville lifted his wand up and muttered a stinging curse under his breath, sending it to Bellatrix. The whole room fell silent as they saw the curse heading towards one of the most feared Death Eaters there were. Who would dare to do such a thing?

Luckily for Bellatrix, the Carrows were flanking her just as Neville sent the curse, and they easily blocked it, whispering to Bellatrix about what had happened.

"Who dares defy me?" Bellatrix screamed, making us all jump.

"T-that boy," Amycus stuttered, pointing to Neville. Luna and I shrunk back, but Neville stood proud, his head held high and his wand still pointing in the direction of Bellatrix.

"Ah," Bellatrix said quieter, her lips curling up in a smile. "Longbottom, how do you fare since our last meeting?"

"You-" Neville began, but words didn't seem to be able to express his utmost loathing and anger at Bellatrix.

"Crucio," Bellatrix shouted at Neville. I pulled him down to the ground and it narrowly missed him. "Avada Kedavra!" she screamed in frustration. We got down on our hands and knees crawling along the ground to find some place we could escape.

Curses continued to be flung at us, but they all most... mostly, anyway. One of them singed my red hair and another cut Luna's lip, making small beads of blood drip onto the cold stone floor.

"This way!" Neville panted, ducking around the corner. Luna and I dashed around with him, dodging spells as we did. "In here!"

Neville opened a small, red and gold door that I had never seen before, holding it open for Luna and I to go in first. He shut it behind him and it disappeared.

"Are we locked in here now?" Luna asked worriedly.

Neville shrugged. "Who cares. If there's no door in here, I think it's safe to bet nobody else can come in, so we're safe."

"What is this place?" I asked, walking around the perimieter of the round room wondrously.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw curtains were draped on all of the walls, tall lions standing upright and proud and eagles soaring with their wings stretched out. The roof was low but not in a way that it made you feel claustrophobic. Three armchairs - two red and one blue - sat around a fireplace that already had a fire burning in it. There were also hammocks strung at one side of the room. The room reminded me a lot of the Gryffindor common room.

"I think I know," Neville said slowly. "I think that we've found the Room of Requirement!"

Of course, I thought. Why didn't we think of this place as an escape sooner? It was perfect!

"Let's remind the DA of this place and make it a headquarters, a bit like it was when Harry started the DA," I suggested, pulling out my coin. I sent a message, letting everyone know to meet us here.

"Brilliant!" Luna beamed.

Chapter 30 Farewells and a Happy Birthday

The Term two holidays were quickly approaching, and my father had made plans with McGonagall to pick me up early from her office by Floo powder for a reason unknown to me.

The morning of the first of April was fresh and windy. The wind had a definite bite to it, forcing us all to either stay inside or be weighed down by heavy coats.

"You're leaving today, right?" asked Neville as we met each other in the common room.

"I think so," I replied. "But why my dad wants to pick me up early, I have no idea. The only reason I can think of is because it's Fred and George's birthday today, but surely we wouldn't bring me home for that. I mean, we never went home when it was their birthday before, so why should I now?"

Neville shrugged. "Maybe they've planned a holiday or something?" I shrugged as well, but I knew it wasn't that. We didn't have enough money to go on a holiday, especially these days when Dad's pay at work had gone down as he became less important in the Ministry to the Death Eaters.

"I'll come with you," Neville said, taking my heavy trunk off me. "I want to go to the owlery - Seamus told me an owl dropped a letter off for me after we left the Great Hall yesterday, and he hid it with his owl." No stray letters were safe from the prying eyes of the Death Eaters, so we all helped each other keep letters private.

We walked to McGonagall's office in a comfortable silence. Most students were probably still sleeping or in their common rooms. Dad wanted to pick me up at a time nobody would notice me missing, especially the Carrows and Snape.

"Well, I'll see you next term, Gin," Neville said, waving slightly. I smiled and took my trunk off him, saying my goodbyes.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall greeted in her usual stern voice. Because of the early hour, her hair was slightly messier than usual and her eyes were red with tiredness.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," I responded politely.

"Have a seat, your father should be here any minute now."

I perched on the edge of a scratchy red sofa and bounced my knees. The silence was uncomfortable, and McGonagall soon stopped standing around and began shuffling through papers on her desk. I quietly clicked my tongue and thought of what we would do in the holidays. I was greatly anticipating them.

The fire suddenly burned green and enlarged, and my father stepped out, brushing the soot and ash off his robes.

"Dad!" I exclaimed loudly, hugging him tightly.

"Goodness Gin, gave me a heart attack!" he said, breathing heavily but smiling nonetheless. "Wow, Hogwarts really has changed."

I looked around the room, wondering what could make him feel like that just being in McGonagall's - who wasn't a bad teacher or person in the slightest - office. I noticed that the atmosphere in Hogwarts had changed from a cheery and light feeling to a heavy and darker one. I was just too used to the feeling to realise.

"It has changed beyond recognition, Arthur," McGonagall stated grimly. "To be honest - and Ginevra, do not repeat this - I don't think Hogwarts is safe anymore." Even though I had been feeling that exact thing for the whole year, it was different - scarier, to hear it from someone as strong and fearless as McGonagall.

"Maybe Molly's right," Dad began slowly. "Maybe it is safer for Ginny to be at home." I knew that with Dad's mind changing in regards to that subject, Mum would snatch up the opportunity to bring me home for good.

"No," I said. "I'm not going home for good. I'm one of the leaders of the DA, and without me, I know for sure Neville would struggle. Dad, you can't force me!"

"I've made up my mind, Ginny," he said gravely. "I will not have you at Hogwarts when it's safer for you to be home with us. You're coming home, and I don't care what you say about it." It was a rare occurrence when Dad's voice matched a sternness that competed with Mum's, so I nodded a bit apprehensively.

"I- I just remember, I forgot something," I said quickly. "I'll just run back and get it, then I'll come back. Promise, Dad," I reassured him that I wouldn't run away to stay at Hogwarts. I knew it really was the best thing for me to do for my family, especially Mum. It would kill her to lose a child, and even more so if one died when she knew she could have influenced the outcome otherwise.

"Be quick, your mother is waiting. She's made a big breakfast and cake for Gred and Forge's birthday... I mean Fred and George." Dad shook his head at his mistake, but I grinned, remembering that was the way they referred to themselves as.

I let go of my trunk and it tumbled to the ground, making a loud thump. I ran out of the room, and instead of heading towards the Gryffindor tower, I ran up to the owlery. By the time I heard the screeching of owls, I was out of breath and clutching a stitch in my side.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving," said Neville. He was sitting on an old wooden stool, a letter clutched in his hand.

"I am, that's what I need to tell you," I panted. "Dad's not letting me come back to Hogwarts after the break. I'm so sorry, Nev!"

Neville looked slightly abashed, but waved away Ginny's concerns with his left hand, his right still holding the letter.

"Don't worry about it," he said airily before smiling. "Really, Gin, don't worry. I'll be fine here! And don't worry about the DA either, it's not like I need that much help to keep it running. Everyone's so helpful anyway, so I'm perfectly capable."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. "So who's the letter from, huh?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Neville rolled his eyes.

"My gran, of course," he said as though it were obvious. "She's the only person who sends me letters, you know that. She said that a Death Eater came to capture her yesterday, thinking it might stop me from protesting against them, but she easily overpowered them. Stupid things sent some really weak Death Eater thinking it would be easy to capture a little old lady living by herself, but they were so wrong." Neville smiled and his cheeks turned a bit pink as he said, "She also told me she was proud of me. Said I was really living up to Dad's reputation."

I smiled at how proud Neville was to have his grandmother say that, and I hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. He returned it after he got over to initial surprise. But it was just a friendly hug, no romance whatsoever was exchanged through it, and we both knew that very well.

"Who would be proud of you?" I said happily. "Send me lots of letters, okay? Promise?"

"Promise!" Neville agreed, squeezing my hand before I ran back to McGonagall's office.

"Ah, there you are," Dad said. "Found it all right?"

I nodded absently, patting the pocket stitched into my Gryffindor robes, and Flooing through the fireplace after bidding McGonagall a farewell.

"Ginny!" chorused two voices as I stepped out of the fireplace, wiping my face clean of ash and smiling at my twin brothers.

"Happy Birthday, you two!" I exclaimed, jumping on them both for a hug. Four arms wrapped around me tightly and protectively.

"Thanks Gin," smiled Fred. "So where's our present?" he added jokingly. I smacked my forehead.

"Oh darn, I forgot! I was going to order something yesterday, but so much has been going on!" I sighed, angry at myself.

"Don't be ridiculous," George said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Have our little sis back from the clutches of Hogwarts is good enough for us!" I hugged them both again and George blew off some soot from my hair.

"Gee, you're looking a bit worse for wear," George frowned.

"Well I did just Floo," I reminded them, but they both shook their head.

"You look..." George began, searching for the right words.

"Unloved," Fred suggested. "Not that it's true."

"And... much too skinny," George added. "I mean, you've always been skinny, but now it's verging on unhealthy."

"Never mind, Mum'll feed you up in no time," Fred said. "Ah, speak of the devil..."

I looked over my shoulder and saw my mother, wearing an apron and her red hair tied back in a messy knot. She took off oven mitts that were covering her hands and enveloped me in a large hug. I willingly dug my face in her shoulder, inhaling her familiar smell - freshly baked muffins and a hint of her lavender perfume - and the soft but worn material of her robe. Everything about her was so familiar - she was home. There was nothing like hugs from Mum.

"It's so good to have you back," she said, wiping happy tears away from her eyes.

I looked around the lounge room of the Burrow, taking in cluttered-ness of it all with bits and bobs shoved into every available space and smiled.

"It's nice to be home."

**Chapter 31 – Easter**

Easter came around, but my mood didn't lift. Not even the chocolates – and there were a lot of them! – could lift my spirits.

I absently picked at the packaging of a chocolate frog before tearing it open. A mischievous chocolate frog jumped out and landed on the wooden floor. I picked it up before sighing and letting it back go again. I remembered how much Harry loved chocolate frogs and was completely fascinated by the cards. I cursed myself for thinking of Harry as always. I really needed something to take my mind off him.

"Hey, Gin, over here!" Fred called. I walked over to them silently and sat next to them, facing the fireplace. A warm fire was lit, dancing around its stone confines and crackling. The mornings here were always chilly, but I knew that it would warm up later on in the day.

"What is it?" I asked grumpily. I had been feeling very down lately. It was probably the prospect of not seeing Neville and my other friends at Hogwarts for a long time and the feeling of being trapped inside the Burrow.

George tutted at my impatience but went on to explain. "We've been working on a new product."

"We call them…" Fred started.

"Umbridginators," they both chorused, smiling cheekily.

"Any guess as to what they're for?" George asked. Of course, I knew immediately and it put a smile on my face – the first real smile of the day.

"Hm, are they to get rid of any terrible teachers?" I assumed, raising my eyebrows. The twins' nodded eagerly and I shook my head jokingly. "Now, now, boys, you should not be focussing on such foolishness," I said in an uncanny impersonation of Mum.

"What's going on in here," Mum asked, poking her head into the room and sounding suspicious.

"Nothing, Mum," we all said together with innocent looks. She rolled her eyes, smiling and left the room.

"So, am I right?" I asked, getting back on topic with my brothers.

Fred and George grinned. "You sure are!"

"Can I have some to send to Neville at Hogwarts?" I begged. "Please?"

Fred and George exchanged a look and I frowned. "You're seriously not going to give me any?"

"We don't want you or your friends to get in trouble," Fred said slowly.

"We're proud of all the things you've done at Hogwarts, don't get us wrong…" George said.

"But you've been in trouble way too many times. We don't want those Death Eaters tracking you down just to get you back for some childish prank you pulled."

I crossed my arms. "After all that you two have done, you're telling me not to get myself in trouble? A bit hypocritical of you both, don't you think?"

"Sorry Gin," they said together and I scoffed, but Mum coming in and announcing breakfast saved them both from my anger. The three of us scrambled to our feet and ran into the kitchen, sitting down at the rickety wooden table and silently anticipating the delicious feast we knew Mum had made.

Mum flicked her wand and levitated numerous plates full of food onto the table, and we began to shovel it on to our own plates.

There were scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, blueberry muffins, and – my personal favourite – pancakes.

"Wow, Mum," Fred said with a mouth full of food. "This is delicious."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she reprimanded automatically and then smiled. "Strawberry smoothie, anyone?" Mum poured us all a smoothie and we ate in silence, enjoying the feast.

"What time is Charlie coming?" Dad asked. Mum checked the time on her watch and stood up suddenly.

"He should be here any minute now," Mum replied, leaving the table when we all heard a loud _crack_ in the lounge room.

I heard lowered voices in the next room, and then Charlie and Mum came in the kitchen, both sitting down. Charlie had a frowned etched upon his face and he was looking at a scrunched up magazine in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Hm?" Charlie said absentmindedly, looking up at me. "Oh, it's the Quibbler. Terrible stuff – Xenophilius has apparently 'changed his views' on Harry. Now, he's campaigning against him just like the Daily Prophet."

"Who can we trust now?" George burst out angrily while Fred nodded, agreeing with his twin. But then again, when did they ever not agree with each other?

"He's just doing it to get Luna back," Mum said in defence for their neighbour, who had always been a lovely man and a friend.

"It won't work, though," I said darkly. "The Death Eaters aren't stupid – they know as soon as he gets her back he'll go back to supporting Harry. And if he does that, he'll depend on you and the Order to protect him, putting us all in danger. To be honest, I think it would be better if they caught him. We'd all be safer that way."

"Ginny!" Dad exclaimed. "Where has this bitterness come from?"

I shrugged. "It happens when you're always worrying about your friends and family."

"Everyone get out of the house!" I heard a new voice shout from behind me. I turned around on my chair and saw Bill standing there, a look of fear on his face.

"What's going on, Bill?" Dad asked seriously.

"Death Eaters are coming," he answered. "There's not time to explain here, just get to Aunt Muriel's house, I'll explain there!"

Mum instantly grabbed my arm and pushed me into the fireplace, throwing some Floo powder into my hand. She waited for me to finally disappear and head to the house I had always dreaded visiting – Aunt Muriel's house – and then apparated there herself.

I landed with a hard bump in Aunt Muriel's living room, scaring the daylights out of her.

"Goodness!" she cried, clutching her heart. "Ginevra, you frightened me. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," I replied, pulling myself off the ground and looking around the room I hadn't seen since I was a very young girl.

Carpets of every sort completely covered the ground. Some were large and worn, while others were small and fluffy. Some were brightly coloured and some were dark and gloomy. The wallpaper had small, green flowers placed in a tight group and the couches were all old and probably on their last legs.

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on here? Why are we having a 'family reunion' in my living room?" Aunt Muriel boomed grumpily. I looked around as saw my family had all arrived and were talking in hushed voices.

"Death Eaters," Bill answered. "They were targeting the Burrow because they found out Ron was with Harry. It was only a matter of time before they finally did come and attack you. Probably best to stay here for a while until the danger passes."

"How did they know Ron was with Harry?" Mum asked anxiously.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione got captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where You-Know-Who is currently based. Don't worry," he said quickly in answer to Mum's terrified face, "they escaped. I can't tell you where they are at the moment, but I will tell you that they're all fine. A little rattled and a few minor injuries, but nothing terrible." We all sighed in relief at this great piece of news.

"Anyway, I have to go now," Bill said apologetically, pulling Mum into a hug. "Fleur gets worried being by herself these days. No surprise, really. I think everyone's scared."

"Stay safe, Bill!" Mum cried, waving to her eldest son. Bill waved once and disapparated.

"I hope you don't mind us staying," Mum said to Aunt Muriel. Muriel waved her hand.

"Well, I must say, it is a bit of a bother, but nevertheless, you can stay here for the time being," she said haughtily. I narrowed my eyes at her but followed her to the room she said I could stay in.

"Did you hear that?" Mum asked suddenly, half an hour later just as we were seated to have lunch. She frowned and went into the lounge room. I followed her, wanting to know who it was.

The flames were burning green and out of the fire popped Remus's head, a bright grin on his face.

"Remus!" Mum said, leaning over to see him better. "What's got you so happy?"

"Tonks had the baby!" he shouted in glee. "A little baby boy, come, you must see him!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Mum said excitedly. "But I'm not sure about coming to visit… it's very dangerous…"

"Come on, Mum!" I begged. "Please, please, please?"

Mum sighed. "All right then. Ginny, you Floo there with Remus, and I'll get everyone else to Apparate."

I smiled widely and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, stepping in to where Remus's head had been a moment before.

"Tonks' house," I shouted, hoping it would work. I held my elbows close to my sides as I got sucked through the fireplace, landing only a moment later on a blue rug.

"Ginny!" cried Tonks tiredly, holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Is that him?" I whispered happily. Tonks nodded.

"Teddy," she said. "Ted Lupin. Ginny, there's something I wanted to tell you before the others got back. Well ask you, really."

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, feeling very curious.

"Remus and I have decided to make Harry Teddy's godfather, but we can change that if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"That's brilliant! I'm sure if Harry knew, he would be over the moon," I said, grinning from ear to ear. "But why did you need to ask me? Harry and I aren't together anymore, you know that."

Tonks tapped her head. "I got a feeling about you two," she said secretively, and refused to say anything more on the subject. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked, holding Teddy out for me to cradle. I gently picked him and, supporting his neck, rocked him from side to side.

"He's gorgeous, Tonks," I said quietly, staring at the sleeping baby in my arms. His hair was brown with flecks of red in it. "Interesting hair colour," I commented. Tonks laughed.

"I think he'll be a Metamorphmagus like me. When he was born his hair was black, and it's getting lighter and lighter."

Loud cracks filled the air, making Teddy wake up and whimper. I rocked him until he stopped crying and fell back asleep. I didn't take my eyes off him for a second to greet my family who had just arrived. He was so perfect with a great mixture of both Tonks and Remus's looks.

"I'm going to go tell Harry," excused Remus, throwing an apologetic look to me. I knew he was sincerely sorry that I couldn't know where they were. "I'll be back soon."

"Say hi from us," I said quickly before he left. He nodded and disapparated.

Oh how I wished I could go visit Harry.

**Chapter 32 An Uneasy Feeling**

As I tiredly hauled myself out of bed on the first of May, I frowned. Something wasn't right - I knew it. It was just a feeling in the back of my heart, but my head was telling me to trust it.

I looked around the tiny room I was staying in at Aunt Muriel's house, wondering if perhaps there was someone there, spying on me. A Death Eater, perhaps. But there was no one. I knew then it didn't have something to do with me as such, but instead people I cared about. People like Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The whole day I went through my chores as normal, still feeling like something wasn't right. I didn't know what it was, however, until Dad came home with his eyes glued to the _Daily Prophet_, a mixture of fear, pride, and disbelief on his face.

"Hey Dad," I said casually. "Could I please see the _Daily Prophet_?" I knew that whatever the feeling I had was connected to, I would find it out by reading the Prophet.

"Um," Dad began, unsure. "Let me just show your mother first and see what she says, 'kay?" Dad gave me a one-armed hug and went to show the newspaper to Mum.

I plonked myself on Aunt Muriel's old couch that had springs popping out of the material, and frowned. What could all of this be about? I knew deep in my head it had something to do with Harry, and perhaps Ron and Hermione, too. But I didn't know what it was. My heart raced as I replayed Dad's look of fear as he read it. Surely Harry wouldn't be… dead? I would know if he was. Wouldn't I? I couldn't help the few tears that escaped from my eyes at the thought.

I heard Mum shout from the kitchen, so I ran in there. She was staring at the paper with wide eyes, pointing at it like it was a dirty cockroach.

"It's not true!" she shouted. "It can't be true! We raised Ron better than that!"

I grabbed the paper and saw a picture on the cover of Gringotts completely destroyed with a dragon flying ahead. As the picture zoomed in to the dragon, I saw three figures clutching on to it for dear life. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all looking terrified, but I saw Harry's face had a hint of smugness on it. Nobody but somebody who knew him as well as I did would be able to notice it. But that look returned some hope back into my heart.

I scanned the article quickly; learning Harry, Ron and Hermione had broken into Gringotts and stolen something from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and escaped with only a few minor injuries. The article took a negative spin on the whole thing, of course, but I knew that whatever they were doing, it would help defeat You-Know-Who.

"What's so bad about it, Mum?" I asked. "They escaped!"

"It was a childish and foolish thing for them to do!" Mum cried. Dad was standing near the door, ready to escape from the kitchen if she got too emotional. Smart man, my dad was. "I think it's a trick! To turn the supporters of Harry against him by making them think he just wants more gold. They didn't break into Gringotts, Ginny. I know it."

"They did, Mum!" I said defiantly. "I know they did because of this… this feeling I've had all day. Mum, you know they're doing things to stop You-Know-Who, and they'll do whatever they can to achieve that, even if that means breaking into Gringotts!"

Mum ignored me. "And what are those horrible robes Ronnie's wearing?" she said, tears spilling out of her eyes. "And Hermione! I never thought I would see her wearing something that… that… dark-wizard-ish!"

I looked closer at the paper and saw Ron wearing black robes with buckles across his chest. It looked like he was wearing a disguise, but it was so obviously Ron. That made me think that maybe they did have better disguises they just wore off. Hermione was wearing a black, fitted robe with a lower neckline than what we were used to seeing Hermione in. There was a lot of material draped around her shoulders that she was tugging around her to keep her warmer. It looked like something Bellatrix would wear… maybe that's how they got into Gringotts. Maybe Hermione was impersonating Bellatrix.

I began to laugh. It was a giddy laugh full of relief that they were all okay. But I soon stopped, realising for the first time that this was just the beginning; the beginning of a war that would only finish if we all put up a massive fight.

**Chapter 33 And So It Starts**

As I sat down to lunch on the first of May, I felt where I had my DA coin in my pocket burning. I pulled it out immediately and my eyes widened.

Harry had been sighted at Hogwarts.

"Thanks Neville," I muttered to myself. I knew it was him who had let me know… well all of us really. Everyone in DA would now know Harry was at Hogwarts.

Surely that meant the battle that had been loomed above of us for so long was quickly coming. It made my heart flutter with fear, but also excitement. This battle we had all suffered through for so long could end soon.

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, even though they were in the same room as me. Adrenalin was making me feel braver than usual.

"What is it, Ginny?" Mum asked irritably.

"It's all going to end," I answered, quieter this time. I looked up at the both and could tell they had no idea what I was talking about. "Harry has been sighted at Hogwarts! Surely this means the end of the war!"

Mum clutched her chest while Dad held the kitchen bench for support.

"Harry… Hogwarts?" Mum managed to stutter. I nodded and then Dad started shouting for Fred and George to come downstairs. Muriel came in with them, grumpy as usual, especially since she had been disturbed while listening to her favourite program of the WWN.

What is it?" grumbled Muriel.

"The battle is starting," Dad said grimly. "Your mother and I need to get to Hogwarts, but you are all to stay here. You hear me?"

"But, Dad!" Fred protested.

"We're adults now, we can do what we like!" George added.

Dad shook his head. "We need somebody to take care of Ginny while we're gone. She can't be left alone and she can't come to the battle."

"What!" I shouted. "I'm the one who told you about it, I should be able to come!"

"That was my final word, Ginny," Dad said sternly, taking Mum's handing and disapparating.

I turned to my brothers who were looking at me with the dirtiest stares I'd ever seen. They were onbviously furious that they had to stay behind.

"Look," I began. "We don't belong here. We belong at the battle. We belong at Hogwarts! I'm going there whether you two are or not."

"We're coming," they said together at once. "But what about you? Isn't it too-"

"Do not say dangerous, George Weasley," I said, my eyes narrowing at them. They surrendered and took my hands, apparating us all to Hogsmeade where I knew of a secret way to in to Hogwarts. Neville had sent me a letter – using code words of course, but I managed to figure out what it said eventually – telling me about an entrance I could go through at the Hog's Head Inn. I told Fred and George about it and they agreed that would be the easiest and safest way to enter our old school.

Hog's Head Inn was dingy and dirty. There were still dirty cups filled with frothing liquid in them sat on the tables. The owner, Aberforth Dumbledore who had been so negative about the whole war, immediately let us in.

"Go through the portrait," he said gruffly, holding open a portrait of a young and pretty girl. "It'll take you to Hogwarts."

Fred and George scrambled in and waited for me to come, but I didn't follow them right away. Instead, I turned to the old innkeeper and gave him a hug. Surprised, he paused before gently patting my back unsurely. I laughed aloud. I felt so… proud, for lack of a better word, that he was helping us in the war when he was so against it.

"Are you coming to fight?" I asked him.

"Well, I, um…" Aberforth cleared his throat and a smile filled his face, reaching his tinkling blue eyes that were so like Professor Dumbledore's, throwing me off guard. "Ah, what the hell. You'll need as much help as you can get! I'll come as soon as everyone's through. But I must say, all of these people coming through… argh, it's really getting on my nerves. I want to close up the Inn for the night, but I can't!"

"you'll be able to soon, I'm sure," I said, patting his shoulder and hurrying after my brothers. The portrait closed behind us, but then opened again only minutes later. The three of us turned around to see who it was.

"Lee!" Fred and George exclaimed happily, running up to their old friend. Lee looked ruffled but as ecstatic to see my brothers.

"Good to see you mate!" Fred said, thumping Lee hard on the back. Lee staggered forward and laughed.

"Better get to Hogwarts," Lee said. The four of us trudged through the dark tunnel for what seemed like hours until we reached another door. Shouts were coming through from the other room and I wondered what was going on. I pushed the door open and climbed through. All eyes turned on us and everyone stopped talking.

I smiled at Harry, not focussing on anyone else in the room, not even

"Aberforth's getting a little ratty," said Fred finally to break the silence. "His bar's turned into a railway station."

I saw Harry's mouth fall open at the sight of us. The door swung open again and Cho Chang stepped out, looking as beautiful and polished as ever. I refused to look at her, nursing a dislike towards her after she and Harry dated for a while.

Cho smiled at Harry and I felt like slapping it off her face, but of course, I didn't do something as childish as that when a battle was going to be raging just outside the room we were in.

"I got the message," Cho said, holding up the DA coin. I rolled my eyes, silently reminding Harry that it had been her friend who had ratted us out in the first place. How did we know she wasn't going to turn on us too?

"What's the plan, Harry?" asked George from beside me. I thanked him from taking my mind off Cho and onto the problem really at hand.

"Um… there isn't one," Harry answered. He was looking around the room at everyone, but not really seeing. He seemed dazed by all the attention he was receiving and how everyone was looking to him to have a plan of sorts. I saw his scar burning red and his forehead crinkled like he was trying to stop pain. I wondered why his scar was hurting him.

Fred beamed. "Just going to make it up as we go along, are we?" he said. "My favourite kind of plan!"

Harry looked very irritated all of a sudden. I knew he didn't want to attention and even though he wanted people to trust him, he didn't like how people were expecting he would have the answers to all their worries.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville angrily. "What did you call them all back here for? This is insane –"

"We're fighting aren't we?" Dead spoke up, taking his coin out of his pocket. "The message said Harry was back and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though –"

Seamus spluttered. "You haven't got a _wand_?"

I saw Ron for the first tie standing to the left of Harry and looking… older than I had ever seen him before. "Why can't they help?" he asked, meaning to be quiet, but the silence that had fallen over to room again made it easy for everyone to hear.

"What?" said Harry incredulously.

Ron lowered his voice even further, which made it impossible for anyone but Harry and Hermione to hear.

Ron and Hermione fell silent and I could see Harry thinking. He was tossing thoughts around quickly in his mind, but nothing was really coming to him.

"OK!" he shouted to the room so everyone could hear him easily. "There's something we need to find. Some-something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here in the castle, but we don't exactly know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw." Harry paused to see if anyone would interrupt and shout something like: 'I know exactly what you're talking about!', but nobody did. "Has anyone ever come across something with an eagle on it, for instance?"

Luna, who had been perched on the arm of the chair I was sitting on, spoke loudly. "Well there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember? Daddy's trying to replicate it." Many people – not in Ravenclaw – rolled their eyes at what they considered to be something 'crazy and fictional', not I listened intently. Luna wouldn't be throwing around random things that wouldn't help the war if she didn't know for sure.

"Yeah but the lost diadem is lost, Luna," Cho said, rolling her eyes delicately. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

Harry started shooting questions to all the Ravenclaws about it and I zoned out. I had no idea about anything about a lost diadem… I didn't even know what a diadem was! But it seemed really important to Harry, so I didn't interrupt and ask him what we were going to do about the battle.

"if you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you. Ravenclaw's wearing it on her statue," Cho said.

Harry muttered something else to Ron and Hermione and turned back to Ron. Rage directed at Cho for trying to get Harry back even in a time like this, made me lose track of what people were saying, but I knew Harry was going to agree and go with Cho to the Ravenclaw common room. As Harry and Cho stood, I spoke.

"No," I said, rather fiercely. People stared at me in surprise. "Luna will take Harry, won't you Luna?" I silently hoped Luna would go, and was delighted when she said happily,

"Oooh yes, I'd like to!" Luna and harry left the room and Cho sat down, looking disappointed. I felt smug as she scowled at me.

It wasn't so much that I didn't want Cho to go with Harry because I didn't trust him to be with her – because I definitely did trust Harry. It was Cho I didn't trust. I didn't trust the way she looked at me with such distasted or the way she was so taken with Harry. And more than anything, I hated that she did get him for a while before I did. But, I thought smugly, at least I know Harry liked me more than her. Our relationship last more than one date, after all.

I sat down next to Fred and George, listening to them crack hilarious jokes, and laughed along with everyone else at them. If this really was going to turn into a battle tonight, I would make sure I had the chance to enjoy being with my family. For, I had no idea if after the battle I would see them all again.

**Chapter 34 Family Fights and Forgiveness**

More and more people began arriving, and I occupied myself by explaining to them all what was happening and what Harry was doing.

Ron and Hermione came up to me and Ron pulled me into the first hug he'd given me in ages.

"Ginny, we need to go somewhere… just know that we're safe, okay? And tell Harry if you see him," Ron said.

"Where do I tell Harry you are?" I asked.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other for a second, frowning.

"Tell him," Hermione said slowly, "that we've gone to a bathroom. He'll know where we are." I nodded and Ron and Hermione ran out of the room, hand in hand.

I turned to my family – Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur – who were talking fondly and and waiting patiently for some news. Then my parents appeared.

"Ginny?" Mum said, surprised, looking around George where I had leapt to try and stay hidden from her. "What are you doing here?" She turned to Fred and George with her hands on her hips, but as they cowered away from her, the door swung open and Harry walked in again.

"Harry," Lupin said, running towards Harry. "What's happening?"

Harry looked around the room as if determining if we were ready to hear what he was going to say. "Voldemort's on his way," he said gruffly. "They're barricading the school – Snape's run for it – what are you doing here? How did you know?"

"He sent messages to the rest of the DA," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone would miss the fun, Harry, and the DA let the Order know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" George asked from beside me. He sounded a bit scared, like he knew something was going to happen but didn't know what that something was. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organised. We're fighting."

Many people in the room surged towards the door, ready to start preparing themselves to fight. Harry was pushed against a wall and forced to stay there by the amount of people leaving the room, until it had nearly cleared. I saw Dean and Neville clasp hands and smiled. I nursed a special spot for both of them in my heart; Luna because she was one of my best friends, and Dean because he had been my first boyfriend and the person who helped me get over my 'obsession' with Harry.

Mum grabbed my shoulder and started pushing me towards the door. I dug my heels into the ground and tried to pull away from her. Dad, Fred , George, Lupin, Bill and Fleur were standing around us, looking like they wanted to do something but didn't know who to side with.

"You're underage!" Mum shouted at me. I looked away from her defiantly and saw Harry walking towards us. I then felt as mad as Mum was acting. How dare she treat me like a child when Harry was there? How dare she treat me like a child with _anyone_ there? I had been through much more than she had when she was sixteen. I had been through nearly as much as her _now_. I knew how to fight, and I knew how to fight well. After all, I did survive at the Department of Mysteries only the year before.

I pulled away from Mum's grasp again, my hair flying onto my face as I did so. I pushed it back angrily. "I'm in Dumbledore's Army –" I said to start my big 'I'm all grown up now, Mum' speech, but was interrupted by Mum.

"A teenagers' gang!" she cried.

Fred came to rescue. "A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" I mentally thanked Fred for standing up to Mum for me. I knew how scary it was sometimes.

Mum wiped angry tears away from her eyes. "She's sixteen!" she shouted. I opened my mouth to retort with my previous thoughts, but she continued. "She's not old enough! What were you two thinking, bringing her along with you?"

When Fred and George dropped their heads ashamedly, I felt like hitting something. They were fine bringing me along before, but not now when Mum was shouting at them. So much for standing up for me!

Bill reached over and gently touched my arm. "Mum's right, Ginny," he said gently. "You can't do this. Everyone under-age will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" I shouted, tears now clouding my vision. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and –" I looked to Harry for some support, hoping he would realise where I was coming from. An angry wave flooded through my body when Harry shook his head with sad eyes. I knew what that mean. It meant he didn't want me here. He didn't want me to interfere with him and my family fighting. He thought I would just be added baggage to lug around and not do anything. But he was wrong. I turned my head away from him bitterly, afraid that if I kept staring at him I would bawl.

"Fine," I said finally, staring at the door I was going to be forced through by my own mother. "Fine, I'll say goodbye now, then, and –" Again, I was interrupted, but this time I was so glad.

A shuffling and thudding could be heard within the tunnel. I waited, watching with my wand drawn, to see who was coming now. I had no idea if Death Eaters could come through that tunnel if they found it, but I had no immediate plans to find out the hard way.

The door was pushed open and out stumbled the last person I expected to see. Even though I knew no danger came with him, I still didn't drop my wand. I wanted to curse him and punish him for what he did to my family.

Percy, my brother who I hadn't considered a brother of mine since he basically disowned us, stood in the doorway, overbalanced and holding onto the wall for support. His horn-rimmed glasses were as lopsided as ever. All I could think in seeing him randomly appear was 'does he think we'll forgive him now?'.

"Am I too late?" was the first thing he said after looking around the room and noticing it was nearly empty. "Has it started? I only just found out, so I – I –" Percy seemed so nervous that his stutters turned into no sound at all.

There was an uncomfortably long silence that I long to break by sending whatever spells I could think of at him, but I knew that wouldn't get me in Mum's good books, and that if I did that, it would just prove to Mum how 'childish' I really was.

Fleur – thank God for her – turned to Lupin and began chatting to him to let us have our family moment with Percy. Well, mainly just Mum and Percy, because I was sure the rest o us couldn't have cared less if we never saw him again.

"So, 'ow eez leetle Teddy?" Fleur asked Lupin loudly, in a way obvious enough for all of us to figure out what she was doing. Lupin blinked, realising slower than I did. Comprehension finally dawned on him.

"I – oh yes – he's fine!" Lupin said just as loudly as Fleur. "Yes, Tonks is with him – at her mother's."

All us Weasleys were still staring at each other, not a word being spoken. Lupin took this as his silence to break.

"Here, I've got a picture!" he shouted, louder than before. He pulled a photograph out of his pocket and showed it to Fleur and Harry. Harry's face softened at the sight of his godson. I leaned over to have a look as well and laughed when I saw an adorable little baby with bright turquoise hair. Tonks had been right – Teddy definitely inherited her gift.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared suddenly. I was so surprised, I nearly jumped out of my skin, and Lupin nearly dropped the picture of his son. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a –" I had no idea why Percy was struggling thinking of more things he had been. I had plenty lined up in my mind, but I held my tongue because I knew either Fred or George would add something onto that. Sure enough, Fred said bitterly,

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron."

Percy swallowed loudly. "Yes, I was," he agreed. Fred and George accepted this apology and held their hands out.

"Well, you can't say fairer than that."

Mum burst into tears as Fred and Percy shook hands, most signs of dislike between them gone. She pushed Fred away roughly – leaving him rubbing his arm and scowling at her – and hugged Percy into a tight hug. While most of us other Weasley kids would have complained about a 'death' hug, Percy took it silently, patting her back. He stared at Dad, unspoken apologies etched into his face. As soon as Mum released Percy, Dad pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said sincerely. That was when I truly forgave him, for it wasn't us he should apologise to, it was Dad. I smiled at him for the first time, and Percy sighed with relief.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" George asked. Percy beamed when George used his nickname.

"It's been coming on for a while," Percy said. All attention was on him, and I thought of a great idea. Nobody would care what I did while Percy was standing there and getting all their attention… it would be the perfect opportunity to get to the Great Hall and be able to fight!

I began edging away as Percy told the story of how he can to his senses. He was the only one facing me, but he owed me a favour and he knew it. I put my finger to my lips and he looked away, letting me go.

I had to move slowly, because I realised everyone would notice any sudden movements I made. It was annoying, but it had to be done. All I needed to do was get out of their sight then I could break into a run for the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, Mum turned around to check on me just when I had reached the door to leave.

"Ginny!" she barked. I crossed my arms and stayed where I was adamantly.

"Molly, how about this," Lupin said. I raised an eyebrow, hoping he would say something that would help me. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then, at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"

"I-" Mum began, but Dad cut across her.

"That's a good idea," Dad said firmly, looking pointedly at Mum, who sighed. "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"

I grudgingly walked back over to them, leaving the door. I knew it was the best I would get, and I didn't want to ruin that chance by childishly fighting my point. I nodded, and Mum, Dad and Lupin headed for the stairs. I bit my lip and wished I could have at least said goodbye to them. I had no idea if they would survive. I didn't even know if they were any good at duelling. I knew Mum had a knack for household spells, but I had never seen her perform a spell useful for duelling.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked me. My head snapped up at the wonderful sound of his voice. "Where's Hermione?"

"They must have gone to the Great Hall already," Dad called over his shoulder just as he was about to leave the room.

"I didn't see them pass me," Harry said worriedly. That triggered something in my brain.

"They said something about a bathroom," I said, hoping that information would come in handy. "Not long after you left."

"A bathroom?" Harry strode across the room to check the bathroom there, but I could see past him that it was empty. "You sure they said bath-?" Harry screamed and clutched his scar. I ran up to him and rubbed his arms trying to make him be normal again. I could see a savage burning in his eyes, but knew for sure that it was not his emotions he was feeling – it was You-Know-Who's.

As Harry's face became normal, he got back up on his feet and ran out of the room without a backwards glance at me.

Ten minutes after Harry had left the room, I was beginning to think I would never leave. The room had become stuffy and an uncomfortable warmth was suffocating me.

"I know that you are preparing to fight," said a voice, echoed through the room. I looked around everywhere to try and find the person talking, but nobody was there apart from me. I heard faint screams from outside, and I figured they could hear the cold, heartless voice as well. I suddenly knew who it was. The evil that destroyed Harry's life. The evil that had destroyed _all_ of our lives. Voldemort. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

I began to shake vigorously at the mere sound of his voice. What was wrong with me? Harry had faced him heaps of times and survived, while I was breaking under the sound of his voice. That didn't seem right.

"Give me Harry Potter," the voice continued after an icy silence, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I will leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

The cold that had fallen over the room while he was talking left as soon as he fell silent. I took deep breaths in order to calm myself, but the thought that there were probably dozens of people in the school who would eagerly hand Harry over just to save themselves, made me more frightened than ever.

"Be safe, Harry," I whispered softly while supressing a shudder, hoping with all my heart Harry would triumph over the beast known as You-Know-Who.

**Chapter 35 Finally Fighting**

I flung myself into an armchair and shut my eyes, trying to block all terrifying thoughts from entering my head. My head was pounding like there was a drum being played within the confines of it, and my fists clenched. It was going to be a long day, especially if I was going to have to stay in here while everyone was fighting. I had no way to find out who was winning and who was… dead.

The crowd in the room had thinned out, leaving only Tonks, Mrs. Longbottom, and me. I got off my chair to join them as they talking in low voices.

"Ginny!" Tonks exclaimed, hugging me tightly. She looked extremely tired, probably because she had a young baby… a young baby.

"Tonks, where's Teddy?" I asked.

"At my mother's house. She perfectly capable of taking care of him, and I need to be here."

"Ah, Potter," Mrs. Longbottom said suddenly. My eyes snapped off Tonks and landed on Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" Tonks and I rushed to say together. We exchanged half amused and half apprehensive looks.

"As far as we know," Harry said heavily. I looked at the door leading to the passage to the Hog's Head. "Are there people still in the passage?"

"I was the last to come through," Mrs. Longbottom told him. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now that Aberforth has left the pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

Harry nodded. "He's fighting.

Mrs. Longbottom beamed. "Naturally," she said proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him." Mrs. Longbottom took off from the room with a speed and determination that surprised us all due to her outward appearance and manner.

Harry addressed tonks this time. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" he asked. I knew he was worried about his godson, who he hadn't had the chance to meet yet, but still loved.

"I could stand not knowing –" said Tonks, looking anguished. I knew exactly how she felt. I kicked the ground with my scuffed show to release some of my frustration. "She'll look after him. Have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –" Hermione began as Tonks sped out of the room.

Harry turned to me. "Ginny," he said. I felt flutters when he said my name. "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."

I smiled widely, delighted that I could leave my sanctuary. I started down the stairs to the door.

"And then you can come back in!" Harry shouted after me. "You've got to come back in!" I blocked Harry's voice out, unwilling to hear him trying to protect me still. There was no way I was going back in that room once I was out. They couldn't force me to when there were so many Death Eaters to fight.

Out of the room was something different completely. The walls and roof were trembling with the ferocity of the battle. Dust clouded the air, forcing me to try and swipe it away to see a few meters in front of me. Red and green lights flying past the window, informing me the Death Eaters were quickly closing in on the castle. It was a terrifying to witness my school transformed so dramatically.

"Ginny!" Tonks shouted from a window, where she was standing with her wand drawn. "I need some back up over here! Could you get someone to help?"

I ran up to Tonks, deciding I would help her instead of being a helpless child and calling for help. Tonks looked a bit worried about that at first, but when I pushed her out of the way of a surging green light, she accepted the fact that I was just as good as most of the fighters here.

"Tonks, duck!" I screamed as I saw another green light coming towards her. She purposely tripped over her feet, landing on the stone ground hard, but saving herself from a worse fate. The window smashed, showering glass over us all. I felt a few splinters dig themselves in my arms and face, but ignored them. There was no time to worry about such small injuries.

"Giant!" Tonks shouted, backing away from the window. I looked over and saw a giant – although admittedly smaller than I imagined – swinging a stone gargoyle around wildly.

"Good boy, Grawpy!" I heard Hagrid's voice boom from the courtyard where the giant was. The giant's eyes followed the voice and smiled when he saw Hagrid.

"He's on our side!" I informed Tonks. Tonks nodded and continued to duck around curses. I raised my wand and sent a jinx out the window. It hit a large circle of Death Eaters, stunning them.

"Good girl!" roared a figure running past me with a bunch of students following. I spun around and saw Aberforth, his grey hair flying as he ran. I beamed at the thoughts of Aberforth – _Dumbledore's own brother_ – praising me. "They look like the might be breaching the North Battlements. They've brought giants of their own!"

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks shouted after him.

"He was duelling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth back. "Haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks," I said, grabbing her arm. "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay –" But Tonks had already run through the dust after Aberforth.

I turned around, trying to find someone I knew I could trust. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing just outside the Room of Requirement – that had sealed itself – watching the chaos going on around them. Harry was watching me, and I blushed despite the serious situation.

"They'll be all right," Harry told me, even though we both realised they were empty words that wouldn't comfort anyone fighting in this bloody battle. "Ginny, we'll be back in a moment. Just keep out of the way, keep safe. Come on!" he said to Ron and Hermione, turning to the stretch of wall which was the Room of Requirement.

I saw a door appear and the trio run into it, then the door smoothed down back into the tapestry. I sighed and ran. I just ran in some hope I would find someone I could help.

**Chapter 36 Impossible Sadness**

Hogwarts had turned into hell for us all. It felt like time had stopped, the world had stopped, and yet the fighting, pain, and death continued.

I ran through the hallway towards the Great Hall with Mum following me closely, occasionally shooting a jinx off to a nearby Death Eater. I shook my head and tried to remember how many Death Eaters I had jinxed just today. It was impossible to remember. The number had to be in the hundreds.

At times it was hard to tell who was on which side; light or dark. Under normal circumstances, it would have been easy to see the twisted and evil look on the dark wizards' faces, but amidst all this chaos, none of that helped. We just had to think fast and rely on our reflexes to save us from curses.

Mum and I had been called by Madam Pomfrey to help heal. I didn't know much about healing, but I had learnt a few spells over the years from Mum. Anything would help.

I tried to keep strong for all the injured when we arrived. There weren't enough people, though. The injured outnumbered us. And even worse, the death toll was skyrocketing.

Blankets upon blankets were laid out on the floor with injured and dead people lying on them, lots unmoving, but others crying out in pain.

"Ginny," I heard Mum's heartbroken sob. I quickly spun around, scared of what I might see. Could Dad be injured? Or Bill? Or maybe Ron? "Oh, Ginny!" That was when I saw him.

"No," I cried silently, trying to convince myself my eyes were deceiving me. But no matter how many times I blinked away the tears and rubbed my eyes roughly, the body of my brother still lay there, unmoving, unsmiling, and unbreathing.

"Fred!" I screamed when it finally dawned on me. "No!" I wasn't in control of my body or actions anymore. It was like Ginny had left my body and I was being taken over by someone different. Someone with unimaginable pain. But it was my body and my pain.

My legs shook like jelly and I couldn't take it anymore. I let out an ear-splitting scream. Fred, who had never been quiet or serious, was now in front of me, silent and expressionless. It killed me to see him like that… dead.

Mum was in Dad's arms, shaking like a leaf on a windy day. Tears stained everyone's faces, but I could tell the person suffering most – even more than Mum – was George. George had never been away from Fred for more than a few hours. They were inseparable, best friends, two halves of a whole. It was always Fred-and-George. Now it was just George.

I knelt down beside him, sobs getting caught in my throat every few seconds, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders tighter than I ever had before. I needed him to know we would always be there, even though he had lost the person most important to him.

"Ginny," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. So far I had not seen him shed a single tear over his twin. His grief was past tears. "Ginny." Out of the corner of his eye slipped the first tear, and that seemed to set him off. "Fred!" he shouted. "No! Not Fred!"

I looked away from George, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him throw himself across Fred's body, sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't handle that.

"You have fought," You-Know-Who's voice came once again. I saw many people cover their ears to block the evil sound, but the pain I was feeling must have quietened it, or at least made me more immune to it than I had been, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses." I looked at my brother as this was said, knowing that he had no idea how heavy the losses truly were. "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood is a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, and then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

I struggled to breath through my fear that Harry would do something stupid. I knew that if it were up to him, he'd be there in a flash. All I could do was hope Ron and Hermione had some common sense and don't let him out of their sight.

**Chapter 37 – The Worst News**

I was the Great Hall when I realised something wasn't right. Well really, what could be right in war? But all I knew was something was different and it wasn't good.

"Ginny," Mum called, still sounding choked up. We all were. A family member's death as not something you got over quickly. But we all had to pull our weight in this war, and the best way we could do that at the moment was to help tend to people with injuries. After all, we wanted to stop all repeats of Fred and save others from that overwhelming pain of losing a loved one. "I think you should come here."

I looked over my shoulder at her and saw everyone gathered, watching something very intently. I rushed to Mum's side and my heart leapt to my throat.

At first all I was a large figure approaching us, shaking like a leaf. I realised it was Hagrid, since nobody else I knew was that size (not counting Madam Maxime). Then I noticed something in his arms. I was scared to look. Did I want to know what it was – or who it was, as I had come to realise that it was a person Hagrid had in his arms, limp.

"Stop," came the icy voice I had heard twice that day. Hagrid lurched forward.

All previous warmth had been chilled. I felt more scared than I ever had before, not for me, but for the limp figure in Harry's arm. I didn't know for sure, but I knew it would be someone important. Someone like… no, I couldn't make myself say it. It wasn't him.

"Harry Potter is dead," You-Know spoke out. I blinked, not taking in what he said. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down you lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death eaters outnumber you and The Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family/ Come out of the castle, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. You parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

The silence was terrible beyond anything before. I knew it was Harry's body in Hagrid's arms. I knew it. But he couldn't be dead, could he? The numbness that followed Fred's death began to disappear. I wanted it back. At least it saved me from the searing pain in my heart. But I still hadn't seen Harry's face. How would I know for sure that it was Harry? I would let myself hope he was alive and that You-Know-Who was just playing some dirty trick to get us all to lose hope. I could only hope.

Voldemort moved closer to Harry and Hagrid with a smug expression. He was so close… so close…

"Come," Voldemort ordered. He began to move forward, and his army of Death eaters, and Hagrid, followed him forward. Hagrid was sobbing, giant teardrops falling from his eyes and landing on Harry's dead body – no, not dead. He wasn't dead. He just wasn't, I knew it.

Mum squeezed my hand tightly. Her face held pain and I knew she believed Harry to be dead. How could they all lose hope so easily?

"Harry," sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry… Harry…"

"Stop," Voldemort said and everyone stopped moving. They were now standing closer to the Great Hall. Closer to us.

"NO!" screamed McGonagall with so much despair that it finally made me realise my worst fears were confirmed. That was when I lost it. That was when I truly believed Harry to be dead. Surely McGonagall, being such a powerful witch, would know the difference between a dead body and a living body.

I leant all my weight on Mum and shut my eyes, unable to stop the throbbing pain in my head. He was gone…

I couldn't feel myself. It was like physically I was there, but my soul had left my body and was with Harry, wherever that might have been.

Voldemort stood in front of Harrry and Hagrid with his snake wrapped around his shoulders. He was stroking her head with a single white finger.

"No!" Ron shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd, holding Hermione's hand.

"_No!_" Hermione screamed as she saw Harry in Hagrid's shaking arms. She clung onto Ron, sobbing. I wished I could have someone to hold me while I sobbed, but then again, if the person I wanted to hold me were holding me, I would have no reason to sob.

"Harry!" I didn't realise at first that his name had come out of my mouth. "HARRY!" I pushed Mum's arm off me to try and get to him. I had to see him. I had to be with him. But Mum grabbed me around my waist and wouldn't let me move from that spot. I thrashed around, trying to get her to release me, but she kept holding on.

It seemed like Ron, Hermione, and my protests acted like a trigger. The crowd of survivors began shouting and screaming abuse at the Death Eaters, until –

"SILENCE!" You-Know-Who cried. Something exploded from the end of his wand, silencing us all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid lowered Harry down by You-Know-Who's feet and I began to feel that numb feeling again. I was grateful for it, but I knew that when I would start to feel again, it would just be so much worse.

"You see?" said Voldemort, moving backwards to get a better view of the lifeless body in front of him. "Harry potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for you!" I felt raw anger rip through my body. Lies! Harry was braver and the best person out of everyone.

"He beat you!" Ron shouted, and even though I was glad someone was standing up to him, I wished he would keep quiet because I didn't want to lose anyone else I loved. Too much had been lost in just one day. Everyone was shouting again and I could see Voldemort's patience being tested.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," he said through bared, rotting teeth. "Killed while trying to save himself –" Voldemort broke off and quickly disarmed someone who had broken free of the crowd. It was Neville. Voldemort twirled Neville's wand in his thin and white hands.

"And who is this?" he asked softly, but we could all hear him. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"No, Neville," I muttered, narrowing my eyes in fear.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!" Bellatrix informed him with a delighted laugh. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah yes, I remember now," said Voldemort. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Neville frowned and clenched his fists.

"So what if I am?" Neville said very loudly. Voldemort sneered at him.

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." I shut my eyes and hoped Neville would deny his offer. As everyone must have done, I underestimated Neville's loyalty and bravery.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville shouted. "Dumbledore's Army!" I cheered in response, as did many others.

"Very well," Voldemort said. His voice was still soft, but it now held sharp daggers, poised to attack. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he lowered his voice even more, "be it."

Voldemort waved his hand and out of one of the broken windows flew something that looked like a misshapen bird… the sorting hat!

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, the shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Neville grew rigid as Voldemort pointed his wand at him. The sorting hate flew onto Neville's head. We all watched closer, curious and terrified to see what would happen next.

"Neville here is about to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to oppose me." Voldemort flicked his wand at the hat burst into angry flames.

Neville was aflame but unable to move. His face was contorted with pain as the flames licked his bare skin. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? I would have gone to help him in an instant if Mum still wasn't holding me back.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. It was the end, but I didn't want to watch. I finally forced myself to look again when I heard something curious… something I had never heard before.

"HAGGER!" shouted something. It sounded like a young child with an extraordinarily loud voice. I assumed 'Hagger' was Hagrid. I opened my eyes and saw the small giant I had seen before and realised he was on our side. He had come to help us!

Voldemort's giants began to move forward to attack the small one and the Death Eaters broke ranks in surprise. Was everything at Hogwarts about to become chaos again?

I ducked behind a boulder, pulling Mum with me as a giant's club swung at us. I looked over the top of the boulder and saw Neville moving, the hat falling off his head and something silver being pulled out of it. It was the Sword of Gryffindor! In one swift motion, Neville swung the sword at Voldemort's snake, decapitating it. I cheered loudly before I remember what happened to Harry. My eyes flew to the spot where he had been, but I didn't see him… he was gone.

A small warmth and glimmer of hope made its way into my heart, but I tried to stamp it down.

Could Harry be alive? But that would be impossible… wouldn't it?

**Chapter 38 The Final Battle**

**I've never really done this on most of the chapters, but I used a lot of text out of the Deathly Hallows in this chapter, so here it goes:**

**Nothing but Ginny's thoughts in this chapter belongs to me! Everything is from the unbelievable imagination of Joanne Rowling, the Queen!**

The Great Hall was so chaotic I could barely believe my eyes. While Hermione, Luna and I were fighting Bellatrix, I could see George and Lee slam Yaxley into the ground, Flitwick cause Dolohov to fall to the ground with a girlish scream, and Hagrid throwing Macnair across the room, making him slam into the stone wall and slide to the ground, unconscious.

But it was so hard to try and keep and eye out for my family when I had an insane woman trying her hardest to kill me. Her wand sliced through the air dangerously like a sword, making everyone keep a good distance away from her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the pale man whom I loathed with all my being duelling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley. If I thought Bellatrix was talented at duelling, she was nothing compared to Voldemort. He was fighting three of our best duellers, and still easily beating them. I hoped somebody would go and help them, or all three would be dead soon.

As a killing curse flew by me, only missing me by an inch, I saw Mum stop her duel with a Death Eater, and make her way over to us. She sprinted, moving faster than I would have ever imagined Mum could have. She knocked a few people over as she came over to us… one a scruffy, black haired boy… but it couldn't have been Harry. Surely there were plenty of people with black hair. (**I know Harry was under the invisibility cloak then, but I just wanted to add that in)**

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mum shouted with ferocity that would scare away a lion. But Bellatrix didn't think so as she roared with laughter.

Mum threw off her cloak and pushed Hermione, Luna and I out of the way.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" she screamed to the spectators who had gathered around nervously.

Mum began the duel with a swipe of her wand, and Bellatrix's smile faltered. Streams of light flew from both of the wands, and my hand itched to my own, wanted to help Mum, but not knowing how. She seemed very capable, but I didn't like seeing her up there by herself. The jets of light crackled with power and I realised they were both fighting to kill.

I began to shuffle forwards slightly, but stopped when Mum cried, "No! Get back! _Get back_! She is mine!"

Nearly everybody had stopped fighting now, and lined up against the walls, watching to two fights going on – Mum and Bellatrix, and Voldemort and his three opponents.

"What will happen to your children once I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted. I knew she was just trying to seem brave, because everyone who was watching could see Mum had just as good a chance at Bellatrix of winning the duel. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

I screamed bloody murder at her when she said that. How dare she taunt us about something so real and hurtful? I could see George leaning against the wall for support and staring at Bellatrix with such hatred that a saying came to mind, 'if looks could kill'. If that saying was true – oh how I wished for it to be true – Bellatrix would be lying on the ground without a single thread of life left in her body.

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" Mum screamed so loud, I had to cover my ears.

Mum's wand cut through the air fiercely, and Bellatrix's face froze. The light of the curse soared right into her chest. Her exhilarated laugh muted and her eyes bulged as she toppled to the ground. I cheered along with many others. Voldemort, on the other, screamed in anger. He had lost his most faithful servant.

An explosion came out of Voldemort's wand, throwing his three opponents backwards. He was really furious about the death of Bellatrix. Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it directly at… at Mum! I wanted to push her out of the way and save her, but all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut as the dreaded green curse left his wand.

"_Protego_!" roared a very, very familiar voice. I spun around and saw Harry standing with his wand drawn, Invisibility Cloak in hand.

I cheered as loud as I could with everyone else. Lots of people were shouting, "HE'S ALIVE!" But then the shouts quietened. We were all frightened. We knew this was it. This was when we would find out what our future would be like… if we had a future after the next half hour or so.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly to us all. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." I wanted to scream at him, and ask him why it always has to be him. But I had already guessed it had to be him, I had prepared myself for him fighting the last battle. It still hurt to hear him say it, though.

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" How could he say that? Harry was the most selfless person I knew and I knew for sure he would never hide behind others, relying on them to keep him safe.

"Nobody," Harry said. "There are no more horcruxes." I frowned at the unfamiliar word, as did many people. But other older people gasped in surprise. I wondered what a horcrux was. "It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" laughed Voldemort. "You think it will be you, do you? The boy who has survived by accident and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Harry's voice was still calm as he and Voldemort moved sideways in a perfect circle. "Accident, when I decided to fight that that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, ad returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" Voldemort shouted with fury. Harry knew just how to push his buttons, and that was exactly what he was doing. But why on earth would he do that? He knew Voldemort had more knowledge than him, and yet he still taunted him. "Accident and chance and the fact that you that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," Harry stated firmly. "You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people –"

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" I gasped upon realising what Harry was talking about. It all made sense, even if I still was a bit confused about a few things.

"_You dare_ –"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important thing that you don't. Want to head some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort said nothing, still moving in a circle. His eyes were squinted at Harry and I knew that everything Harry said was really getting to him.

"Is it love again?" jeered Voldemort. "Dumbledore's favourite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, thought love did not stop him falling from the Tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_ did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time and take my curse." I wanted to scream at him and tell him that wasn't true; that I would be willing to take any curse for him. But I bit my tongue, knowing Harry wouldn't want me to do that, and the last thing I needed was for Harry to hate me. "So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, still circling and keeping the same distance away from Voldemort.

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?" Voldemort seemed truly curious, although very sceptical.

I believe both," said Harry and shock flitted across Voldemort's face before it was covered up again with a cold mask.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" Voldemort laughed mercilessly. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that even Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed it," Harry said simply, as if he were bored. "But he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort, showing just how frustrated he was. "Too weak to dare, to weak to take what might have been him, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry like he was talking to a very young child. "A better wizard, a better man."

"I brought the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did, but you were wrong," Harry stated. I gasped. Dumbledore was alive? But he couldn't be… I saw him dead that night.

"_Dumbledore is dead!"_ Voldemort threw the words around the room.

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly. I shook my head at him. What was he doing? He was playing a very dangerous game that none of us understood. I just hoped he knew what he was doing. "But you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you though was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort asked, but he didn't move to strike Harry. He was curious, he wanted to know what harry was talking about. Harry's plan – whatever it was – was working!

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," explained Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised I, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" Voldemort didn't answer.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," explained Harry. "The same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realised. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" Voldemort's nostrils flared in realisation.

The only thought going through my head at that point was: Snape was on our side? The whole year we had been trying to run him out of the school, but he had been on our side. Why wouldn't he have told us? The answer was simple and clear: it was too dangerous for us all, including him.

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort. I rolled my eyes. He really didn't understand love in the slightest. Desire would have worn away after a few years, but love didn't leave so easily. "But when she had gone, he agreed there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –" I snarled at him, and was very glad when Harry interrupted. Voldemort really shouldn't have been speaking about love as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Of course he told you that!" Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. "But he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him off!"

"It matters not!" Voldemort screamed. "It matters not whether Snape was loyal to me or Dumbledore! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I reached the wand before you! I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, the Wand of Destiny, is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Potter!"

"Yeah it did," Harry agreed. 'You're right. But before you try and kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done… thing and try for some remorse, Riddle…" I snorted. Voldemort… remorseful? I doubted that would be a feeling Voldemort had ever felt.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked, not hiding his shock. Out of everything Harry had said to him, that was the thing that got him the most.

"It's your last chance," Harry explained, "it's all you've got left… I've seen what you'll be otherwise… be a man… try… try for some remorse…" Harry seemed to be begging him. It was like he wanted to give Voldemort a second chance. He wanted to take up Dumbledore's theory that people can change.

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Whispers broke out among us. Harry wasn't making any sense to anyone but himself, and we were all trying so hard to understand.

"That wand still isn't working for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-" began Voldemort.

"Aren't you listening?" Harry shouted. "Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between the two of them! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would've died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole it from its last master's tomb! The power is mine!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure as he stroked the wood of the wand.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Harry said incredulously. I blushed because I didn't get it, although I would never say that to Harry. I didn't want him to think of me as stupid. But then again, I didn't really have any clue what they were going on about. The only time I had heard of such a wand was in fairy tales Mum used to read to us. "Possessing the wand isn't enough! Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard! The Elder Wand would have recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising what he had done."

I leaned in closer, getting extremely curious as to the whole 'Elder Wand' situation.

"The true master of the wand was Draco Malfoy." I gaped at Harry. Why would he say that? He would never purposely put someone in danger, no matter the person, so he really must have known what he was doing.

"But what does it matter," Voldemort said softly. "Even if you are right, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone. And after I've finished you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy."

"But you're too late. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." Harry flicked the hawthorn wand upwards for everyone to see.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered, although his voice echoed around the room like he was shouting. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it foes… I am the true master of the Elder Wand." I beamed, finally realising what Harry was talking about. Voldemort really had no hope at beating him!

Voldemort's face twitched and his jaw remained clenched. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to think, and he didn't know what to do. Finally, he settled on the decision he always made: to attack.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

**Chapter 39 Devastating Elation**

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

There was a bang like an explosion as the two spells hit. I stood on my toes anxiously, willing Harry's red jet of light to stay strong, just like I had been doing with him for so many months.

Isn't it amazing how after such a long time of stressing and fighting, something small ends it all? That small thing was just that single stream of red light coming from Harry's trained wand.

The red stream of the disarming spell signified so much for everyone. It was the strength that we all had throughout the last tough months; it was the fight we had all put up today; and it was a symbol of hope for us. Hope that everything would turn out okay in the end.

Voldemort's face contorted with the power of both spells, the killing curse and the disarming spell, until finally his wand flew out of his hand and Harry, with his incredible Seeker reflexes, reached out and caught it.

Voldemort fell backwards with his evil eyes going blank, and his head thrown backwards. His body crumbled onto the ground, limp and unmoving.

It took me a few minutes to actually realise what had happened, but when I finally did realise, my eyes bulged with shock and excitement. Voldemort had been killed! Killed by his own rebounding curse!

I screamed, unable to contain my happiness. I grabbed Mum and we hugged, celebrating the end of our terrible suffering. But of course, it wasn't the end of our suffering. How could it be when we lost so many people dear to us?

I fought my way through everyone who had flooded around the room from the sidelines, until I saw Harry. He was standing with Ron and Hermione beside him, staring at the feeble body of Voldemort. He had a look of utter shock on his face.

I ran up to Harry just as everyone else reached him too. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, but it must have been impossible for him tell who was who, since there were so many people surrounding him and trying to get a good look at The Boy Who Lived.

I decided that since I couldn't actually talk to Harry or even hug him without everyone around, I would save our catching up for a later time.

I stood by one of the shattered windows in the Great Hall, watching the blazing sun. I had forgotten just how beautiful and bright it really was.

Despite the celebratory feeling, there was also the underlying grief, just waiting for an opening to sneak out and bring everyone down. If you thought about it, feelings and grief could be nearly as evil as Voldemort, just trying to bring you down without a second thought. I tried so hard to ignore the feeling of sadness, but it was impossible. How could anyone ignore the losses we had all undergone?

I turned my back to the window and saw the rows of bodies, still and pale. I decided I would pay my last respects to them all, while everyone else was rejoicing the end of a bloody war.

I passed plenty of students I had been in class with, but never cared enough to talk to separately. I regretted that now that they were gone and I would never get that chance. Never get the chance to get to know some people who I was sure were kind-hearted.

I passed the body of Colin Creevey, who was even more star struck with Harry than I had been. I laughed, remembering Colin coming to me once when he overheard something Ron said - something about a 'Harry Potter fan club'. I had been so embarrassed then, and had run away from Colin in anger that he would suggest something like that to me.

I passed the bodies of Remus and Tonks. They were side by side, and their hands were touching ever so slightly. That was when I truly began to feel the pain. Remus - my old teacher and Harry's mentor. Tonks - my friend and my mentor. Both new parents of a boy who would grow up hearing stories about how wonderful his parents were. I brushed away the tears and smiled over some memories shared between me, Tonks and Remus before I started walking again.

Finally, I stopped at the body of Fred. My brother. It was so hard to believe he was gone for good… that I would never see him again, nor hear his loud and contagious laugh. I could only imagine the pain George would be feeling. I knew it would be a long time before any of us felt raw happiness again, and no other emotion. There would always be that grief sneaking just below the surface.

I shook my head and turned away from Fred's body for the last time. I had to say goodbye for it to feel real, and for me to heal, I had to realise he wasn't coming back.

I went to sit with Mum, who was sitting on one of the house tables McGonagall had replaced in the Hall. She had a blank expression on her face. I took her icy hand, and squeezed it tightly, knowing words wouldn't help at all, but the comfort in knowing someone was there sharing your feelings was enough for the time being.

It was a strange feeling we were all experiencing. None of us really knew how to react. The elation that Voldemort was finally gone, was an emotion that was clear in everyone, but the other main emotion was the devastation for all the losses.

**Chapter 40 A Patch of Blue Sky in a Storm**

The days flew by faster than I could have ever imagined. We all spent our time helping clean up Hogwarts, which, McGonagall told us, would be opened the next year because of all the help. I had also been to visit Teddy with Harry a few times. Teddy was now living with his grandmother, which calmed Harry down a bit since he had been worrying about having to raise him.

Teddy was completely adorable. He was a perfect mixture of his mother and father. He had his Tonks's Metamorphmagus abilities, her love for bright hair, and happy aura. His natural hair colour was light brown – although it was usually turquoise blue – that he inherited from Remus. Despite his young age, he was a very happy baby and Harry was absolutely besotted by him. I knew he would go to any lengths to make sure Teddy would live a better life than Harry did even though they were in similar situations, being orphans so young.

After a week since the Battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall had insisted Harry leave and relax after all the hard work he had done with helping to clear out Hogwarts. He had chosen to go to the place he had always found himself the happiest – at the Burrow. We found ourselves here on a particularly sunny day, relaxing underneath an old oak tree while the rest of the family were inside, giving us some space to be alone.

"I just can't believe it," Harry said as I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder. "I can't believe that, after all these years of trying escape from him and avoiding death, he's actually gone."

"It's hard for us all to believe," I mumbled, savouring the feeling of no responsibility and danger. It was a beautiful feeling beyond anything I'd ever felt before… except, perhaps, love.

"I hope the Aurors got all the Death Eaters…" Harry said trailing off at the end. I lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Now, now, Mr Potter, you stop worrying about things that you don't need to worry about!" I joked, but then turned serious. "Really, Harry, don't think about it. Now is your time to relax and enjoy yourself a bit." Harry nodded and tilted his head backwards so that it was propped up on the tree trunk.

"I've missed this," Harry whispered, pulling me onto his chest. I listened to the steady thumping of his heartbeat. "I've missed you, Gin. And I will never leave you again, I promise. I- I love you."

"Really?" I asked, the corners of my mouth turning up in a smile.

Harry nodded. "Always." That single word coming out of his mouth felt like something more than just a word. I didn't know what it was, but it seemed to mean a lot to Harry as well. That word summed something up for him… I just didn't know what it was.

"I love you too," I said steadily. I hoped he could tell how sincere that was, because I had never felt more honest in all my life.

With the deaths of our friends and family still lurking beneath the surface, it was wonderful to have something to distract me. And Harry was the perfect distraction. He was my little patch of blue sky in a storm. Always there to break up the anger and sadness and bring some happiness and light back into my life.

Something important I learned from the Battle was that nothing is permanent. Your whole world could be thrown around by some slight accident. Keeping this in mind, I knew I would never take anything for granted again. I inhaled Harry's musky scent, realising that if it were just for a slight change, he might not have been here with me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head, knowing they'd just bring me down. Harry survived, that was all that mattered.

Harry's eyes shut, leaving me staring at his pearly eyelids and slight smile on his mouth. He looked so much younger than he had in years and I couldn't have been more thankful that he could finally stop worrying. That was really all I could ask for.

The air smelled of freedom and the birds chirping high in the trees reminded me that I could now appreciate the small things in life. It really was bliss.

For the moment, all was well.


End file.
